Ilusiones
by Kira minatoya
Summary: te conocí Kai y te amo...la vida pone a prueba este amor que puede tanto debilitarse como fortalecerse, pero ahora parece que las cosas cambian...Kai...quiero estar contigo, no me dejes sola, más cuando dudan mis sentimientos por tí o Brooklyn...
1. Chapter 1

_**Vale pues! inicio desde cero...Genial ¿no? ojalá que les agrade la historia, advierto que si no soy muy buena haciendo historias, háganmelo saber para que se diviertan más criticándome XD (y no es por ser mala ¿ehh?) y si me dejan reviews pueda que mejore cada vez más la historia asi que...ya saben! depende de ustedes OwO**_

_**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen (para mi desgracia T^T) de lo contrario no sería FANfic ¬¬ **_

_**Capítulo 1**_

Una tarde nublada, se siente la tristeza en el ambiente, se siente pesado, me pongo mi vestido negro y salgo de casa sin decir palabra, hace ya dos largos años que las beyblatallas terminaron para los g-revolutions, todos siguieron siendo amigos, Kai desapareció y ya no sabemos nada de él, aunque me es difícil admitirlo, lo extraño como nadie, Rei me aconsejó pensar en que algún día volverá...tener esperanza...Sigo con ese consejo, tengo la esperanza de volverlo a ver algún día.

Pero esa esperanza hoy no tiene lugar, me encuentro en la entrada al cementerio cargando un ramo de flores completamente sola, veo a Max con Takao y me acerco a paso lento, siento las lágrimas querer salir sin hacer mucho esfuerzo.

-Hiromi...-susurra Max una vez que me pongo a su lado

-Hemos venido pocos...-veo a mi entorno- ni siquiera su familia está aquí

-Todos los equipos de los torneos que ha habido nos acompañan, incluso vino el equipo de Bega-señala con la mirada al equipo que veían triste el ataúd.

-Y Kai?-pregunto sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

-No vino, al parecer no le importó-se le nubla la mirada a Takao

-Por favor Takao, sabes que él fue muy importante para él, tal vez vendrá mas tarde, lo que importa es que ya se enteró de lo sucedido...

-Lo sé, perdón, no pude evitarlo...ahí viene Rei-volteo, efectivamente era Rei, acompañado por Mao y Lee

-Perdón por llegar tarde-tenía su mirada triste, veía fijamente el ataúd

-No importa- decimos al unísono los tres

Hace ya varios meses, el señor Díckenson había caído enfermo y no lograba mejorar, al contrario, cada vez empeoraba su salud, fue perdiendo peso, color de piel y fuerzas, luego perdió lentamente el conocimiento quedando en estado de coma, los médicos nunca supieron lo que le sucedió, su vida se dio por terminada debido a una embolia.

Nosotros nos habíamos dedicado a cuidar de su salud, a velar por él en la noche. Nos turnábamos para no desgastarnos tanto, y aún así fueron inútiles nuestros esfuerzos para ayudarlo a superar ese problema, como él lo hizo con nosotros cuando teníamos problemas y necesitábamos de urgencia ayuda. Cuando murió yo estaba a cargo, tan solo había salido a comprar un jugo que cuando volví de mi paseo, aquel aparato marcaba un paro cardiaco, llamé a los doctores y trataron de salvarlo, sin embargo, perdió la lucha.

No supe cómo decírselo a los demás, así que primero le dije a Rei y él me ayudó a explicárselo a los demás, sentía que yo era la culpable.

Las semanas que siguieron después del funeral fueron difíciles, el abuelo andaba deprimido por perder a su mejor amigo tanto como nosotros, me sentí vacía y decidí visitarlo. Llego a su tumba con mi mirada en el suelo y mi mente en los momentos que tuvimos con el señor Díckenson, sin querer, choco con alguien y caigo de sentón, no tengo humor para discutir, así que solo pido disculpas sin levantar el rostro, me ofrecen la mano y la tomo, me pone de pié en segundos y veo el rostro de Kai, sigue igual de apuesto que hace dos años, no ha perdido para nada su encanto.

-Kai...disculpa

-Hmp-se voltea hacia la tumba

-Supe...-me temblaban los labios, estaba atascada de nervios sin saber por qué- supe...

-¿Que?-dice con su voz fría de siempre sin mirarme siquiera

-Que lo apreciabas mucho...al señor Díckenson- sigo sin entender sus nervios

-Si...-sus ojos y voz reflejan tristeza, es extraño, nunca muestra sus sentimientos

-Lo lamento mucho...

-No importa-se da la vuelta y se marcha sin voltear a verme para luego desaparecer

No quise molestarlo, sabía que quería estar solo y esta vez, lo dejaré solo, siento que su muerte le pegó muy fuerte y a pesar de que parece no tener sentimientos, están ahí dentro de su corazón.

Un día nuevo, un día que me recuerda que la vida es corta y que hay que disfrutarla al máximo, estar a solas en el cementerio me hizo pensar que no puedo quedarme con estas palabras que le quiero decir a Kai, estoy decidida, le diré la verdad, le diré que lo amo, lo abrazaré y lo besaré, no importa lo que pase, se lo diré, lo haré.

Me dirijo a la casa Kinomiya y entro, al parecer todos andan de mejor humor, me alegra. Busco a Kai con la mirada, Rei se percata prácticamente inmediatamente.

-No está aquí, le hablaron y salió hace poco, un poco antes de que llegaras

-Ya veo...-suspiro triste

-no ha de...-fue interrumpido por un grito que dio una joven que acababa de llegar

-Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh-gritaba aquella recién llegada-que bien! Ya me hacía falta un suspiro

Su cabello era largo, lacio, castaño, ojos grandes azul cielo, figura bien formada y vestida con una playera sin mangas blanca y unos jeans negros, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fueron los guantes claramente de beyluchador. Toma asiento en el sillón que queda tras nosotros y nos ve con una mirada de curiosidad.

-Será mejor que te calmes, ¿me oíste?-entra Kai algo fastidiado

-Ahhh! Kai, no seas tan severo conmigo-hace un puchero, qué infantil, se me figuró de repente a Takao...

-Di-disculpa- le habla Rei algo extrañado al ver como actuaba con Kai-¿quién eres?

-Ah si, disculpa, soy Misao Hiragisawa, la futura esposa de Kai en cuanto cumplamos mayoría de edad-decía con la más grande felicidad del mundo.

No podía creerlo, ¿Kai tenía una prometida? ¿desde hace cuando? Sentía que el mundo se detenía, mi corazón quedó destrozado y mi cuerpo en shock, esto no es un sueño, es una pesadilla, siento la mirada de todos viéndome, recapacito, tengo la mirada gacha, siento las lágrimas queriendo salir, salgo corriendo de la habitación escuchando a mis espaldas la voz de la joven.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Tan solo cierra la boca!-le grita Kai, a pesar de la distancia que llevo lo escucho

Sigo corriendo, llevo un rato fuera de la casa de Takao, corro sin rumbo fijo, solamente anhelo escapar de esta horrible realidad, escapar de este destino tan cruel...¿porqué? ¿por qué justamente hoy que iba a declararle mis sentimientos a Kai? ¿qué hice para merecer esto?

_Continuará..._

**_REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! no se les olvide mandar reviews!!! así la historia mejorará...anímense! weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno sayonaraaaa!!! =^.^=_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Aloooo!!! ps aqui llego con el nuevo capi n.n espero que les agrade y les agradezco sus reviews de tooooodo corazón, trataré de que mejore la ortografía =D pero no les aseguro muuuy buena ortografía porque no soy buena con los signos, pero haré lo que pueda n.n weeno, como saben beyblade por desgracia no me pertenece, ¡pero hay que agradecer que existe la serie!; no olviden poner reviews y ahora...¡a leer se ha dicho!_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_-Di-disculpa- le habla Rei algo extrañado al ver como actuaba con Kai-¿quién eres?_

_-Ah si, disculpa, soy Misao Hiragisawa, la futura esposa de Kai en cuanto cumplamos mayoría de edad-decía con la más grande felicidad del mundo._

Estaba bajo la lluvia sentada en el suelo recordando aquella revelación, me sentía morir, encerrada en una soledad eterna; por suerte las lágrimas que derramaba en silencio se fundían con las gotas de lluvia que caían de aquel cielo que esperaba al ver que ya nada me quedaba.

Siento que alguien cubre mi cabeza de la lluvia, extrañada, miro hacia arriba y me topo con unos hermosos ojos verdes y una mirada tranquila, no se qué hacer.

-Buenas señorita, si sigue aquí se enfermará-se inclina para verme directo a la cara, parece transmitir tranquilidad

-...-no respondo, el nudo que siento en la garganta me lo impide, bajo la mirada

-Sígueme por favor-se pone de pié y me ofrece la mano, inconcientemente la tomo-¿eres la amiga de Takao, ¿cierto?

-¿Eh?-lo vuelvo a mirar sorprendida, lo veo con atención y logro reconocerlo-¿Brooklyn?

-Sí, un gusto en conocerte eh...-me mira buscando respuesta

-Hi-Hiromi-digo algo apenada ante su mirada traviesa

-Bien, Hiromi, por favor acompáñame a un lugar seco-comienza a caminar reconfortándome con un abrazo para cubrirme de la lluvia

Llegamos al poco tiempo a una casa grande con tonos azules. Al entrar, se sentía cálido el ambiente, me dirigió hacia la sala con su mano, tomo asiento en el espacioso sillón color crema que estaba frente a mí, las palabras siguen retumbando en mi mente, súbitamente sale una lágrima de mis ojos y cae en mi mano, no hago nada para esconderlo, sigo inmóvil...Siento que me ponen algo encima y descubro una toalla sobre mi, Brooklyn se siente a mi lado y me ofrece una taza de té, me ofrece una sonrisa y al verme, se vuelve a levantar con rostro pensativo. Vuelve, esta vez trae pan dulce y galletas en una charola que sostenía con una de sus manos y con otra traía una caja de Kleenex, se sienta a mi lado.

-Lamento ser tan entrometido...-toma una galleta y empieza a comérsela-pero...¿qué motiva a que una hermosa flor comience a marchitarse?-me levanta con su mano la barbilla de una manera delicada

-...-No puedo hablar, sigue ese maldito nudo en la garganta y en cuanto la abro, las lágrimas comienzan a salir

-No llores-toma un kleenex y me limpia las lágrimas con delicadeza, es la primera vez que alguien se porta tan gentil conmigo-eres muy amiga de Takao, por eso, eres mi amiga-me sonríe con dulzura-come y bebe, tal vez después te sientas mejor...ah y sécate, no quiero que te enfermes

-Gra-gracias-digo con timidez en un susurro que ni yo alcanzo a escuchar

Me ofreció llevarme a mi casa, no tuve de otra mas que aceptar puesto a que la lluvia se había vuelto tormenta; la noche no pude dormir, tampoco borrar lo acontecido en el día, me sentía cada vez más mal y fatal, pero en cuanto traté de olvidar, me llegó el recuerdo de Brooklyn reconfortándome en cuanto le dije lo ocurrido, la verdad tardé mucho para hablarle del tema y me abrí por completo con él al decirle lo que sentía y llorar amargamente mientras él me abrazaba intentando animarme, pero hay algo que no entiendo; si prácticamente no conozco a Brooklyn...¿porqué me abrí de esa forma con él? Supongo que por su forma de ser, tan sencilla, gentil, humilde...por primera vez sentí una calidez reconfortante en alguien que no es mi madre y padre, aquel recuerdo logra alegrar este corazón desgarrado por un amor imposible.

Temo que es de día, es hora de ir con los muchachos y no sé como me vaya a ver Kai después de lo ocurrido, no tengo el valor para verlo a la cara. Ingreso y los chicos ya están entrenando como en cualquier otro día, me siento mejor, siento que Kai ni siquiera se ha percatado de mi presencia, reviso mi entorno, no se encuentra su...prometida...mejor, así no tendré motivo para demostrarle de una forma vergonzosa mis sentimientos a Kai.

-¿Hiromi?-volteo a mi derecha, es Max-¿porqué tan callada?-me sonríe

-No es nada Max-le doy una falsa sonrisa-estoy bien

-Supongo que no dormiste bien...tienes los ojos hinchados y rojos-veo que Kai se distrae para verme, me pongo de pié en ese instante

-Voy a la cocina, tengo algo de sed-cierro los ojos y me dirijo corriendo a la cocina, una vez dentro, doy un largo suspiro, sé que no ando bien, y absolutamente nada bien, oigo el grito de Takao proveniente del patio

-¡HEY! ¡Miren a quien me encontré!-exclama Takao haciéndome salir para ver qué ha traído, la mirada indiferente que traía puesta se cambia por una de sorpresa al ver al visitante

-Brooklyn...-susurro, voltea a verme, veo que Kai no acepta en nada a Brooklyn, se puso eufórico

-Por favor, solo Broo-toma mi mano y la besa en forma de saludo, siento que me sonrojo en instintivamente me hago para atrás-un gusto en volverte a ver Hiromi-me sonríe

-Igu-igualmente...

Para mi sorpresa, Takao lo invitó a quedarse cuando se lo encontró para que entrenara con ellos, me la pasé sentada en un rincón admirando como Kai entrenaba y Brooklyn peleaba, me extraña la atención que le pongo a Brooklyn...tanta como a Kai...pero no, solo es mi imaginación, estoy segura.

La hora de comer llega y con ella las formas nada agradables de Takao, ya me acostumbré, por eso ya no me molesta, lo que me pone nerviosa es que Brooklyn se la pasa mucho tiempo junto a mi y es muy atento conmigo, me sorprende su actitud por completo, pero no le hago caso y le sigo la corriente, haciéndole mas caso a él que a los demás y aún más que al abuelo de Takao. Al fina se ofreció para llevarme a mi casa o siquiera acompañarme para asegurarse de que llegara bien.

-Brooklyn...

-Dime Hiromi-me sonríe

-Por-porqué...¿porqué eres tan atento conmigo?-solo rogué por que no se enojara conmigo por preguntar

-Digamos que...-voltea para quedarse callado

-Dime, pero si te molesta la pregunta me retracto de ella-digo apenada, parece que sí le molestó

-No me molesta-vuelve a verme sonriendo

-...-solo lo miro curiosa

-Digamos que...-se detiene y me pone frente a él-quiero que te olvides de Kai para que ya no sufras por él-me toma ambas manos y las besa

-Pe-pero Brooklyn...-la sorpresa me invade, quiero morir...Esto que me ha pasado tan solo es una pesadilla, solo es una pesadilla...¿porqué a mi?

_**Continuará...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Después de mucho por fin logro actualizar XD y ps disculpen mis tontadas, es que luego ando bn ida y la compu no ayuda mucho -.-lll ah si ya saben beyblade no me pertenece, si no no sería fic :D hay que agradecer que exista...cambiando de tema...dejen reviews o no terminaré de actualizaro, mínimo 3 pliiiiiiiiiis! No sean gachos, solo dar clik en donde dice rebién y listo! Fácil y sencillo, y PS ahora a leer se ha dicho!**_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 3**

-Solo quiero que seas feliz-me sonríe Brooklyn

-Brooklyn...-susurro sin salir de la sorpresa

-Solo quiero poner celoso a Hiwatari, sabes que tiene una gran rivalidad conmigo y por eso pensé en ayudarte de una forma con él, y de paso divertirme con la broma-sonríe divertido y empieza a reírse al pensar en algo

-Eh?-pregunto aún sin captar todo lo mencionado, una gota se ve caer en su nuca

-Te vacilé, solo voy a ayudarte para poner celoso a Kai porque no me gusta ver triste a las chicas bonitas-me sorprende aún la declaración

-Entonces no sientes nada?-pregunto para disipar toda duda

-Jaja solo si contara aprecio y cariño por soportar cuando anda de malas a Takao y a Kai

-Eh bueno...-solo sonríe, no sabe qué responder-"esto es algo bueno, ya estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa"

-Vete y descansa, tenemos mucho trabajo por delante si queremos ser felices-me guiña el ojo-toma mi cel por si me necesita-me entrega un papelito y se retira dejándome sola

Pensé que era una pesadilla, me alegra haberme equivocado y saber que solo era un plan de Brooklyn para ayudarme en mi problema, pero...¿Qué tan efectivo podría ser? Eso lo veríamos más adelante con la actitud de Kai, solo pido que algún día pueda decirle a Kai lo que siento y aún sigo soñando ser correspondida por él; ese fue el sueño que llegó a mi mente esta noche, un sueño del que nunca me hubiera gustado despertar...

Llego a la práctica, los encuentro entrenando algo fuerte a comparación de los días anteriores, Kai anda algo malhumorado con Misao a su lado, no entiendo y me empieza a dar una curiosidad terrible que me impulsa a preguntar...hasta que Rei se me acerca olvidando mi idea principal.

-Buenos días Hiromi

-Buenos días Rei, te ves algo cansado- le digo viendo su estado, más pálido de lo normal

-Algo, Kai amaneció de malas y ahora nos pone a entrenar el doble, pero aún así no me siento nada bien

-Lo noté, andas algo pálido-le tomo la temperatura, la tiene algo alta-tienes fiebre

-¿Enserio?-se preocupa

-Si-asiento seria-vamos al médico, no quiero que empeore-lo pongo de pié y nos dirigimos a la salida

-¡Alto!-Kai nos detiene desde los jardines con los brazos cruzados-Rei, vuelve al entrenamiento ahora

-No volverá-me le pongo con los nervios de punta-está enfermo, tiene fiebre y no quiero que empeore

-solo es un resfriando, lo aguantará-dice de manera fría

-¡No tiene la misma resistencia que tú Kai!-nunca pensé hablarle de esta forma a Kai, siento que cada vez lo pierdo más.

-No le levantes la voz!-me grita Misao al entrar al acercarse por la discusión, al parecer también anda irritable.

-¡Tu no te metas!-le regresa el grito Kai, Rei y yo tan solo nos quedamos callados, avanzando lentamente hacia la puerta

-¡Y no se vayan cobardes!-me agarra por la blusa Misao y de un jalón me regresa para dejarme caer de sentón, no sabía que era tan fuerte.

-No la toques!-me veo involucrada en una pelea doble, y soy el centro de ella para mi desgracia-no tiene nada que ver, me oíste!-la sujeta por la muñeca

-Como si tu me escucharas cuando te digo lo mucho que te amo!-se suelta con las lágrimas en los ojos, sus palabras me dejaron helada-solo te importa el beyblade y este montón de fracasados, pero para mí lo único que importa eres tú...

-A ti yo no te importo, a ti lo que te interesa es el dinero de mi abuelo-aprieta los puños-y yo no te soporto! !Te detesto!-le aclara en forma de reclamo de una forma que imponía terror

-Eso no es cierto! ¿por eso estuviste comportándote así conmigo? Nunca te habías portado así antes, todo cambió desde que te uniste a estos retrasados

-eso no te incumbe! te detesto y estoy atado a ti por ese costal de huesos que tengo por abuelo y porque ni siquiera sientes nada por mí, me arrepiento de haberte conocido como no tienes idea, y si te trataba bien era porque sentía que debía hacerlo por obligación no por gusto-se andaba relajando, parece que dijo todo lo que quería decir

-Siempre te amé y tu nunca lo apreciaste...empiezo a odiarte-se da la vuelta y se va corriendo desapareciendo al salir

-Llévatelo, está muy pálido, suspendo el entrenamiento- se nos queda viendo y sale de ahí a paso acelerado

Reaccioné tiempo después, fue un día tenso y me sentía fatigada, cansada, necesitaba un suspiro y le pedí compañía a Brooklyn, era el único que sabía lo que sentía y al que le tenía mas confianza; aunque al llegar al parque para hablar con él me topo con que estaba hablando con Rei, como si no fueran suficientes mis problemas, al parecer Brooklyn resultó ser muy comunicativo, aunque me aseguró que solo le había dicho a Rei por tener buenas ideas y Rei me aseguró que sería discreto y me ayudaría en todo.

-Esto es algo incómodo...-suelto al ver que estaban al tanto y comentaban sobre la situación

-Tranquila, somos amigos que te quieren ayudar-me tranquiliza Rei con una de sus sonrisas

-¡Y tengo una idea!-comenta Brooklyn de repente-en bastante buena

-Dinos cual es- cuestiona Rei

-Una pequeña mentira piadosa-sonríe de oreja a oreja alzando el dedo índice-mi idea es que finjamos ser una pareja Hiromi y yo

-No creo que sea buena idea-dije tras pensarlo un momento, de golpe me llegaron los recuerdos de esta mañana-Kai anda muy irritable desde esta mañana- suspiro resignada

-Eso es cierto-asiente Rei, que sabía de lo que hablaba-aunque no sería mala idea intentarlo...intentemos por un día la reacción de Kai ante la noticia, si no muestra celos, cambiaremos de plan-me explica Rei, parece que se está imaginando cosas graciosas

-Está decidido-se pone frente a mí Brooklyn con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se arrodilla-Hiromi, se mi novia, te lo pido voluntariamente a fuerzas y tu voluntariamente a fuerzas debes aceptar...

-¿Tengo elección?-digo sabiendo la respuesta.-"esto me da mala espina"-pienso cuando responden con un NO.

_**Continuará...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo!!! n.n PS aquí dejando otro capi!!!! Pero ahora si ****¡¡¡URGEN REVIEWS!!! ****Para ver si quieren que Hiromi se vuelva beybluchadora con bestia bit y blade especial (la verdad eso no suena mal) o dejarla como esta ****ES URGENTE PARA EL PROXIMO CAPI ****porque su opinión me importa y ya por mayoría pondré con o sin beyblade...pero me temo que si no recibo reviews no podré continuarla en un buen tiempo...ah si disclaimer: por desgracia la serie no es mía, es de Takao Aoki...si no... No sería fic XD vale entonces... A leer!!! OwO.**

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

Siento que este será un día difícil; Kai no fue a la casa de Takao y supongo que es por que está Brooklyn aquí desde que vino por primera vez...además de que ya todos saben de la mentira que inventaron , definitivamente un día muy difícil.

-¡Felicidades Hiromi!- Max me saca de mis pensamientos-hacen una bonita pareja-sonríe a mas no poder.

-Max...-aún no me creo que se creyera la mentira, de Takao si, pero de los demás no-si, estoy feliz y creo que saldremos por un rato ¿qué dices Broo?-me siento como una traidora.

-Claro Hiromi, salgamos al parque-me responde Brooklyn con su típica sonrisa en el rostro, pero cuando me levanto entra Kai a nuestro encuentro...Kenny me dijo que no vendría...

-Hola Kai, oye...hay una gran noticia-comienza a hablar Rei después de mantenerse callado mucho tiempo.

-¿Que?-dice de mala gana, típico de el, ha estado de malas desde que Brooklyn apareció por aquí.

-Brooklyn y Hiromi son novios desde ayer-Brooklyn se pone a mi derecha y me abraza cariñosamente por la espalda, siento que me sonrojo, pero no lo puedo apartar, Kai solo se queda viendo la escena, aprieta los puños y dobla un poco el entrecejo.

-¿No nos felicitarás?-pregunta confundido Brooklyn soltándome un poco; Kai se da media vuelta y abandona el lugar a paso veloz-creo que está enojado...ya ni al caso, vayamos Hiromi.

Toma mi mano y salimos de la casa de Takao y nos dirigimos al parque siendo observados por todos; me siento como un bicho raro, ni siquiera se por qué me metí con Brooklyn si solo lo conocemos del último torneo...Imaginarme que al principio era alguien dulce aparentemente, luego alguien trastornado mentalmente, después alguien normal que vivía la vida con gusto y ahora un nuevo amigo en mi vida, pero sigo pensando el porqué le confesé mis angustias a él ¿porqué el?.

-Parece que salió como queríamos-habla un poco antes de llegar al parque.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Kai esta interesado en ti, lo noté cuando llegué a casa de Takao y te tomé mucha atención...porque desde que te traté como te traté se puso malhumorado todo el día y me mandaba una señal de "te mato si la tocas" con su mirada-imitó la mirada de forma cómica, haciéndome reír-debo admitir que me dio cosita esa mirada-suspira resignado-oye...¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Si claro, dime.

-¿Qué le viste a Kai que lo amas tanto?-me sorprende la pregunta, no respondo tratando de buscar la respuesta-no debí preguntar...-suena triste, creo que tardé demasiado pensando.

-No es eso Broo...-le sonrío buscando su mirada que estaba cabizbaja-solo que ni yo se porqué...antes solo su físico y su forma de ser me agradaban, pero hubo algo que me hizo amarlo profundamente...

-Comprendo...-se nota pensativo a pesar de su mirada-¿puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

-Si, ¿qué sucede?

-¿Qué opinas de mi? Digo, como me ves...

-Pues...te veo como un gran amigo, alguien de fiar, alegre, que vale la pena conocer, que sabe cómo vivir la vida al máximo...y que sabe cómo consolar a quien necesita consuelo-le sonrío recordando ese instante que estaba destrozada y Brooklyn apareció brindándome calidez-¿y tu como me vez?-me siento en una banca esperando su respuesta

-Pues...-se sienta a mi lado-eres alguien hermosa...-baja la mirada pensativo-alegre, fuerte, dulce, tierna, sincera, considerada y que piensa en los demás para que no estén triste-me sonríe levantando la mirada-Kai tiene muchos motivos si le preguntan porqué le atraes...

Se pone de pié y me pide que lo espere, así lo hago y quedo pensando en sus palabras...¿realmente soy así? ¿no soy la mandona, enojona y ogra como me describe Takao? Ya no importa, ahora estoy con alguien que sabe cómo tratar a las personas sin insultarlas como Takao, alguien que sabe cuando algo es de broma y cuando algo es en serio...pensándolo bien, solo Takao es mi dolor de cabeza, los demás son considerados y buenos conmigo, ellos son como mi familia incluyendo al dolor de cabeza. Veo que Brooklyn se acerca con dos helado, uno en cada mano, al parecer de chocolate.

Una vez que llega, me entrega el helado y se sienta, el resto del tiempo nos la pasamos conociéndonos mas, no sabía lo que había sufrido de niño, lo que tuvo que ocultar, las alegrías y tristezas, sus gustos, todo lo relacionado a su vida me lo había contado todo ese tiempo que estuvimos en el parque, como yo le conté lo que tenía la misma magnitud de importancia en mi vida. Pero por algún extraño motivo empecé a sentirme observada, empecé a sentir un escalofríos en la espalda por esa sensación.

-Vaya...ya es muy tarde-Brooklyn ve su reloj-ya son las seis...será mejor irnos...-se pone de pié-qué rápido se pasa el tiempo cuando se habla amenamente...

-Eso es cierto...-me doy un leve estirón para luego ponerme de pié-entonces nos vemos...¿mañana?

-¡Claro! en la casa de Takao.

-Bueno entonces no vemos-sonrío despidiéndome de él agitando la mano para empezar a caminar.

-Espera-me volteo para verlo-deja que te acompañe-me sorprende la sugerencia, pero noto algo de nervios en él cuando ve hacia unos arbustos-no quiero que te pase nada malo...

Estamos a una cuadra de llegar a casa cuando vemos una silueta acercase a nosotros, no le tomamos en cuanta hasta que vemos un destello que se dirige hacia nosotros, rápidamente Brooklyn me abraza y me tira al suelo cayendo yo encima de él con los ojos cerrados, cuando todo pasó escuché un sonido: un blade girando en el asfalto.

Abro los ojos y veo la silueta que antes estaba quieta acercarse mas a nosotros, me levanto, pero de nuevo Brooklyn me jala, veo ante mis ojos un destello rojo que se acerca y que si no fuera por Brooklyn terminaría todo esto en desgracia, quedo observando la silueta que seguía acercándose...Brooklyn me abraza y cubre mi cabeza, me protege de algo que no logro ver, quedando malherido y lleno de cortadas por todo el cuerpo. Nuevamente escucho el blade girando y lo busco con la mirada, lo encuentro al poco tiempo frente a mi, un blade de color rojo sangre, veo como de nuevo se levanta para atacar y Brooklyn interpone parte de su espalda para luego quejarse por el dolor de ese ataque mientras veo como la sangre queda esparcida por doquier.

-Deja de cuidarla, este no es asunto tuyo-se escucha una voz femenina-vuelve Dranzer Moon-el blade obedece.

-¿Mi-Misao?-me lleno de confusión al escucharla-"¿porqué?"-pienso al ver lo que le ha hecho a Brooklyn

-No la dejaré, la cuidaré aún me cueste la vida- Brooklyn se recupera del golpe para responderle

-Bien, entonces...niña, te reto a una beybatalla, me vale si sabes o no jugar-me señala con el dedo

-Misao...¿porqué?

-Por Kai...¿Aceptas o no?

_**Continuará...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola! PS aki molestando otra vez XD muchísimas gracias por los reviews, la verdad me inspiraron muxo a seguir adelante n.n...y es que la verdad se me había ido la inspiración y había escrito un capítulo que fuchi ù.ú...por eso tardé en publicar XD...pero este está muxo mejor n.n eso es muy weno...ah si también trataré de hacer los capis mas largos...pero también dejen que tenga algo de inspiración XD y pues respecto a sus preguntas...la historia las contestará...solo tengan pachencha... Pachencha...ahora como saben beyblade no me pertenece, le pertenecen a Takao Aoki porque si no los hubiera creado no tendríamos fics tan hermosos que nosotros los fans hacemos de corazón y mente ¬w¬ ah y ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! No importa que sean, si felicitaciones o mentadas de madre ¡se acepta de todo! Weno...¡a leer se ha dicho!**_

_****_

_**Capítulo 5**_

-¿Por Kai? Esto es una locura-digo viendo a Brooklyn desvaneciéndose lentamente por el dolor tan fuerte que sentía.

-¡Solo di si aceptas o no!-grita ya impaciente-dilo antes de que lance de nuevo a White Dranzer Moon contra el muchacho, mas te vale aceptar-prepara el lanzador llena de furia.

-¡Bien!-exclamo resignada-acepto, pero ya no hagas tonterías Misao.

-No me llames por mi nombre-aleja el lanzador-tu ni siquiera eres digna de estar en los G-Revolutions porque no sabes nada de beyblade-nos da la espalda para irse-solo eres una basura ahí dentro.

-Mi...sao...-Brooklyn se levanta un poco-no pelees contra ella, no sabe jugar, yo jugaré en su lugar-se pone de pié tambaleante, lo sostengo para que no caiga.

-Lo siento, pero ella ya dijo que aceptaba...no me importa que seas su amigo o pareja, me da lo mismo, solo quiero demostrar que soy mejor que ella y digna de Kai-lo dice de una forma altanera, creída-te veo en el parque en tres días...nos vemos-desaparece entre las sombras.

Brooklyn cae, logro sujetarlo a tiempo y veo que está inconciente, debió ser demasiado para el...Me dirijo a casa pensando en alguna solución, no encuentro salida a mi problema, solo afrontarlo como acordé. Entro llamando a mi padre, quien al vernos corrió hacia nosotros para auxiliar a Brooklyn y llevarlo a mi habitación, que era la mas cercana; es bueno tener un padre paramédico para estas situaciones...Solo me siento en la sala meditando lo ocurrido ¿porqué Brooklyn hizo algo así? No tiene sentido, o al menos para mi...una voz me saca de mis pensamientos, ya es costumbre que lo hagan, pero es que suelo pensar mucho en las cosas que me ocurren últimamente.

-Hija, Hiromi, saluda a tu tía-se acerca feliz una tía mía, hace cuatro años que no la veía por vivir tan lejos-¿qué tal mi niña? Veo que te has vuelto muy bonita...-me hace dar una vuelta

-Tía, solo es por tanto tiempo sin vernos, la extrañé mucho-la abrazo dándole la bienvenida-¿cómo ha estado?

-Bien mi niña...-observa mi ropa-¿pero tu hija? Te veo toda llena de sangre ¿no tienes heridas?-comienza a revisarme preocupada.

-Tía no se preocupe, no es mi sangre, es de un amigo que me protegió de que me pasara algo malo...-me pongo triste al recordar el estado de Brooklyn.

-Protegerte...-medita mis palabras, como recordando algo-¡Ah! Eso me recuerda que...-se dirige hacia sus maletas y me entrega un collar con una joya azulada que dentro tenía una esfinge pequeña y muy curiosa-esto te lo manda tu Tío, ya vez que ese viejo es muy supersticioso y quiso darte esto por ser la sobrina que quiere tanto, como una herencia o algo así, yo que sé...

_**-**_¿El collar de mi tío?-veo claramente el collar-¿por qué me lo da tía? Es de él, no tiene por qué regalármelo...

-No te preocupes por eso, vez de que como no tenemos hijos te aprecia mucho y esto se pasa de familia en familia según las costumbres de ellos, pero tienes que cuidarlo de que no caiga en malas manos...-se dirige a la cocina y entra sin decir mas-¡¡¡ME DIJO TU TÍO QUE TE LO DIJERA, PERO VEZ QUE ES UN EXAGERADO!!! NO LE TOMES MUCHO CASO Y LÚCELO COMO COLLAR, NO COMO UNA LOCURA IGUAL A EL-o al menos eso creí...

Me lo coloco en el cuello, pero apenas lo suelto siento que el cuerpo me palpita y se ilumina un poco el collar...No importa, quien más me importa en este momento es Brooklyn, nadie mas. Subo lentamente las escaleras y veo que mi papá cierra la puerta con cautela, me hace señal de que está bien y me siento tranquila; abro y entro tratando de no despertarlo...están vendados sus brazos y pecho además de que tenía cortadas en el rostro, me siento en la silla de mi escritorio y me dedico a cuidarlo por un rato pensando en lo herido que estaba por cuidarme, por ni culpa...

-Hiromi...-susurra mi madre acompañada de mi tía-ven a la cocina para que le traigas algo de comer...

Bajamos y ellas prepararon algo para él, subo al poco tiempo con el aperitivo y al entrar veo a Brooklyn sentado algo confundido, solo sonrío y dejo las cosas en la mesa cercana a mi cama para sentarme a su lado y ver como sigue.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, solo me faltaba un poco de descanso, es todo-parece que está apenado o incomodado.

-Broo...

-Dime-me sonríe, no lo resisto mas y comienzo a llorar cubriéndome el rostro con ambas manos-¿Hiromi?¿qué ocurre?-se sienta frente a mi.

-Perdóname...por mi culpa estás así...-siento que me abraza dudándolo un poco.

-¿Esto de las heridas? por esto ni te preocupes-aleja mis manos de mi rostro y limpia las lágrimas-solo te pido que no llores, te ves más bonita cuando sonríes-sonríe con tanta facilidad, eso me llama mucho la atención-¿y ese collar?-lo ve interesado.

-Es...un...regalo-me recupero poco, aún me falta deshacer el nudo que sigue en mi garganta.

-Es muy bonito, te hace lucir mas ese brillo que tienes en los ojos...¿mejor?-viendo que suspiro.

-Si, gracias-sonrío un poco.

-Me alegra, ¿puedo ver tu collar?-parece que le atrajo bastante, porque no deja de mirarlo.

-Eh si claro-me lo quito y se lo entrego

Pero en cuanto Brooklyn lo tocó, su blade, que estaba en la mesita de noche, se iluminó junto con el collar y este le quemó la mano, haciendo que lo soltara de golpe para caer en el suelo

-Brooklyn-digo aún dudando de lo que vi-¿estás bien?

-Eso creo...-observa su mano-fue leve, nada serio-la revisa a simple vista.

-¿Qué acaba de suceder?.

-No lo se, pero se nota que hoy no fue mi día-se empieza a reír pensando en todo lo que le ocurrió.

-Y yo estuve involucrada en todo-bajo la mirada triste y en cierto grado deprimida.

-Claro que no-dice de forma normal, no como mintiendo repentinamente, sino diciendo la verdad-desde la mañana me pasaban cosas mala, ya me había caído de la cama, se me rompió mi camisa favorita apenas la agarro, se me cayó el café hirviendo encima y un poco antes de vernos se me hizo encima un pájaro-suspira resignado mostrándome la pequeña gracia de la avecilla en su ropa-así que no hay problema, siempre tengo estos días, al menos dos veces al año-se empieza a reír, de verdad sabe gozar la vida.

-Pero aún no me explico porqué reaccionó así el collar-lo tomo para volvérmelo a poner en el cuello.

-Fácil, es tu bestia bit o espíritu sagrado, a mi me pasó lo mismo con el Poseidón de Mystel, es normal...ahora solo busca un blade-sonríe satisfecho.

-Mi...¿bestia bit?-lo observo, pues la cadena es algo larga, entonces empieza a brillar la piedra como diciendo "si"-pero los demás no me han dicho que les pasó lo mismo que a nosotros...

-Eso es porque tu bestia bit es muy celosa, Zeus solo quería prevenirme, por eso brilló-tomó una pose de "sabelotodo" graciosa que me hace reír-te sugiero que tengas cuidado con ella...además de que mañana te daré un blade para que lo pongas ahí...

-¡Muchas gracias!-sonrío a mas no poder-te lo agradezco-siento que este regalo fue caído del cielo, ahora solo falta aprender a usar el blade, supongo que será fácil con Brooklyn como maestro ¿no?.

_**Continuará...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Aloooo! Pues aki otro capi para que se entretengan n.n de paso muuuchas gracias por los reviews tan lindos que me mandan x q gracias a ellos me llega la inspiración para la historia ^0^ espero que les agrade este capi, y recuerden que mientras mas capis mas ganas me dan de actualizar pronto...ahora como saben la serie no me pertenece sino a Takao Aoki, recuerden lo que digo, si no lo hubiera creado no tendríamos fics tan geniales y bonitos, porque si no los hubiera creado estos no serían fics, hay que agradecer que exista ¿no? Cambiando de tema...chance y tarde un poco mas en la siguiente actualización por problemas de escuela, ya saben, pruebas, exámenes, etc, etc, etc...por eso publico antes de tiempo este x q normalmente los publico como 2 o 3 semanas mientras mi cabeza procesa lo que puedo escribir...weno ya hablé mucho...lean y no olviden reviews n.n.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Capítulo 6**_

Corro sin rumbo, comienzo a cansarme y diviso un sendero dividido en dos con un pilar roto, llego al inicio de ambos y diviso dos siluetas a lo lejos, una en cada camino...Me acerco y me sorprende lo que veo, a mi derecha está Brooklyn de perfil hacia la derecha con el rostro oculto, a la izquierda, Kai en las mismas condiciones que Brooklyn, no se a donde ir, si con Brooklyn o con Kai, me siento nerviosa, comienzo a retroceder.

-Eres demasiado dudosa-escucho detrás de mi, una voz delicada, femenina.

-¿Quién es?-volteo, no me lo creo, frente a mi está la esfinge del collar que me entregó mi tía.

-Helaria...-hace una leve reverencia, la veo mas a detalle, contiene el cuerpo de un león con su pelaje blanco, alas de águila del mismo tono y rostro de mujer con ojos de serpiente, una combinación algo singular-veo que eres indecisa...-toma vuelo y se acomoda en el pilar que estaba en el centro de ambos caminos quedando acostada.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunto acercándome un poco a Helaria.

-Tu deberías de saberlo, no yo...-cierra los ojos, empieza a darme algo de miedo por algún motivo-tienes que elegir con quien irás-aletea un poco-cierra los ojos y camina, solo verás lo que tu corazón desea o la ilusión que tienes.

-¿A dónde tengo que ir?-cierro los ojos y doy el primer paso, me dejo llevar y siento que choco, abro los ojos y veo que estoy frente a alguien-¿Kai?

No escucho respuesta, su mirada sigue sombría y se dibuja una sonrisa macabra en sus labios, de golpe me sujeta con sus manos y me muestra sus ojos que en lugar de ser carmines son blancos y lo que le rodea es color rojo, sus ojos tienen una mirada penetrante que aterra a cualquiera y comienza a abrir la boca, llena de filosos colmillos dispuesto a morder o matarme. Trato de zafarme pero no lo logro, sin querer llamo a Brooklyn y aparece tras Kai con la mirada baja, le pido ayuda y aparece con la misma mirada de Kai, ambos comienzan a reírse y lamerse la boca, comienzan a darme asco y terror sus intenciones.

-Con ese corazón tan débil no podrás deshacer tus pesadillas-aparece Helaria tras mi-aclara tus sentimientos o no podrás salir adelante y quedarás estancada como aquí, debiste de haberte ido feliz con uno de los dos, pero mira como has quedado...

-¡AYUDAME, TE LO SUPLICO!-trato de zafarme nuevamente del agarre de este Kai con desesperación y pánico, pero mis esfuerzos son en vano, ya tengo a Brooklyn atrás de mi lamiendo mi cuello mientras Kai comienza a lamer mi hombro.

-¿cómo quieres que ayude a alguien como tu? Solo despierta.

Despierto de golpe, fue una noche terrible que no quiero volver a experimentar, mis peores miedos expresados indirectamente en un sueño, no soporto la idea y tomo una ducha para salir al entrenamiento que Brooklyn me impondrá hoy, anoche se fue muy tarde por cuidar que durmiera bien, espero no haya tenido la misma suerte que yo con sueños aterradores. Salgo mas temprano de lo esperado y en el camino me encuentro con la persona menos esperada ese día: Kai caminando tranquilamente hacia mi. De golpe me llegan los recuerdos de mi sueño y no evito comenzar a temblar y recordar aquel sueño...

-Hiromi-me asusta, retrocedo un paso-tranquila, ¿qué tienes?-viéndome a detalle-te veo demasiado pálida, quería hablar contigo respecto a lo de Misao-su indiferencia sigue intacta.

-K-Kai...-retrocedo un poco mas, no logro borrar las imágenes y a cada segundo veo el rostro aterrador mezclado con el Kai real, me agarro la cabeza por el dolor que aparece.

-¿Hiromi?-se acerca, retrocedo mas, aumenta el dolor de cabeza, no soporto el dolor, siento una desesperación indescriptible-Hiromi ¿qué sucede? ¿te sientes bien?-veo todo negro, me dejo caer al perder las fuerzas-¡Hiromi!-escucho gritar a Kai antes de perder la conciencia.

Despierto después de ver las imágenes de Kai y Brooklyn nuevamente, veo la hora y llevo una hora retrasada, no puedo creerlo, me levanto rápidamente pero caigo de sentón por perder el equilibrio. Escucho la puerta lentamente abrir, levanto el rostro y veo a Kai con una taza de te y pastillas, de golpe recuerdo que estaba en la calle y volteo a ver mi entorno, me encuentro en una habitación grande y lujosa, a juzgar por los trofeos, parece ser de Kai.

-Despertaste-se acerca poniendo su mano en mi frente-mmm al parecer no tienes fiebre-se levanta y pone las cosas en la mesita de noche-te ayudo a levantarte-me ofrece la mano y la tomo-¿cómo te sientes?

-Mejor Kai, gracias-le sonrío comenzando a levantarme-pero me tengo que ir, tenía una cita con Brooklyn hace una hora en el parque y pues se me hizo demasiado tarde-siento que mi mano se tensa, Kai la aprieta pero no veo que su rostro cambie, de hecho tiene la mirada baja.

-Brooklyn...-susurra, casi inaudible con notable rabia en su voz.

-¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo?-me suelta la mano, no levanta la mirada ante mi pregunta.

-No lo tolero...¡no tolero a ese imbécil!-levanta de golpe el rostro para verme con furia, retrocedo al ver su expresión-dime qué le viste a ese idiota, aguantaría más si estuvieras con Rei o con Max, e incluso con el inepto de Takao...¡¿pero porqué el bastardo de Brooklyn?! ¿acaso me odias o algo así?-me sujeta de los brazos mostrando en su tono de voz un dejo de tristeza, frustración y odio.

-Kai qué te sucede-la darse cuenta de sus actos me suelta lentamente, respira hondo y parece que su ira desaparece por completo.

-Te llevo a donde tenías que ir, solo tómate esa pastilla para el dolor y te espero abajo para irnos-su semblante vuelve a ser el mismo-date prisa.

Bajo minutos después, aún no asimilo lo sucedido, pero en parte algo de aquella situación me hacer sentirme tranquila, Kai estaba en la puerta principal recargado y me ve mientras bajo las escaleras teniendo un mal presentimiento.

-¡Kai! ¡cariño!-escucho de algún lado aquella voz familiar-Kai, necesito un favor...-deja de decir lo que iba a decir al verme-¿tu?¿qué haces aquí?-se me acerca con notable odio en su mirada.

-Misao...-no sé que decir, será mejor quedarme callada.

-Te he dicho que no me hables por mi nombre basura-aprieta los puños, dejo de bajar por temor a sus acciones.

-Déjala en paz, suficiente tiene con el reto que la obligaste a tener-dice lo mas tranquilo del mundo sujetándola del antebrazo-recuerda lo que te dije, si no lo respetas no vuelves a entrar en esta casa nunca mas-la presiona haciéndola quejarse-vámonos Hiromi-me observa alejándose para entrar al coche y encenderlo mientras bajo lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron, pero no lo suficiente para evadir a Misao.

-Juro que te arrepentirás de haberte vuelto la amiga de Takao y meterte en el equipo como una vil porrista-sujeta mi brazo susurrándome todo al oído.

-¿Porqué me odias tanto?-le digo en tono normal aunque nerviosa.

-Porque si no fuera por ti, Kai sería completamente mío y lo hubiera enamorado por completo, ahora lárgate-me suelta y se aleja.

-¿Cómo que por mi no lo enamoraste por completo?-pregunto algo ilusionada por la respuesta.

-Kai se siente atraído de alguna forma por ti idiota, pero veré la forma de que te aborrezca-desaparece al cerrar una puerta.

Salgo y me dirijo al coche, entro y avanza, las palabras de Misao me ilusionaron un poco, pero no lo puedo demostrar ahora.

-Necesito decirte algo...-habla Kai después de un rato-es sobre Misao...

_**Continuará...**_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Un silencio incómodo llenó el coche, no sé que podría decir, siento que cualquier cosa que diga lo fastidiará pensando en lo que pasó momentos antes.

-Misao...-comienza a hablar dudando un poco-Misao dice que me ama, yo se que es cierto pero...

-Pensé que era por dinero, como lo dijiste antes en la casa de Takao-pienso en voz alta, creo que me arrepentí de decirlo.

-No, esa tarde se quedó encerrada en su habitación llorando y no comió en dos días, por eso suspendía el entrenamiento, o al menos los retrazaba-seguía indiferente, pero de repente suelta un suspiro-lamento los problemas que tienes que soportar por su culpa, pero tiene un problema psicológico por culpa de mi abuelo que pensó que casándonos se solucionaría...

-¿Piensas casarte?-pregunto indecisa, nerviosa.

-Realmente no, la persona que amo ya está comprometida...-se nota en sus ojos una gran tristeza-y si no logro quitármela de la cabeza no me quedará de otra mas que servirle como enfermero a Misao...y no te sientas mal por todo lo que pasa-me mira directo a los ojos para luego volver a ver al frente-chica que me habla chica que se enfrenta a ella, es muy posesiva...

-No te preocupes Kai, sabré salir adelante...

-Contando lo que me dijo Kenny no sabes jugar Beyblade, si quieres te enseño-me sorprende su palabras.

-Lo siento, pero...Brooklyn ya me va a enseñar, de hecho por eso era la cita, no quiere que Misao me haga algo malo y se volverá mi maestro-noto que ejerce presión sobre el volante y frunce el entrecejo-si tu me hubieras dicho antes aceptaba con gusto...-bajo la mirada

-No importa, perdona que me ponga así, sé que no tienes la culpa, pero no tolero a Brooklyn, no soporto ni su nombre...con esa falsa sonrisa y su carácter de creído lo único que logra es sacarme de mis cabales...con solo mencionarlo, es el colmo...

-¿Y quien es la persona que te agrada o te gusta?-pregunto curiosa.

-Una amiga, llevo dos años de conocerla.

-¿La conozco?-trato de sacarle más información, después de todo no siempre tengo a Kai hablando de todo a detalle como ahora.

-No te diré quien es, de seguro le dirías a pesar de vivir en otro lugar, prefiero guardármelo...-me siento triste y resignada por el hecho que de una forma tan natural haya dicho eso-Cambiando de tema, Misao es una oponente bastante fuerte, su bestia bit de segura ya la conoces, se llama White Dranzer Moon y manipula la luz y el viento, sus ataques vienen siendo iguales a los de Bryan, ataca tanto al oponente como a su blade, es bastante riesgoso que aceptes solo por eso, su ataque más poderoso es light died fly, donde el contrincante muere sin remedio-cuando menciona eso siento un escalofríos recorrerme el cuerpo-por eso no se le permite combatir, se toma demasiado a pecho la batalla y termina destrozando al oponente, solo acepta una vez la batalla, no acepta dos de tres...

-¿Qué me recomiendas hacer?

-Terminar lo más rápido que puedas, mientras más dure más fuerza tendrá para su ataque-estaciona el auto, veo a Brooklyn acostado en el césped-ahora vete, no quiero verlo y tratar con él.

-Si, y gracias-cierro la puerta sonriéndole.

-Si, como sea, solo cuidate mucho y te veo en el entrenamiento para darte unas lecciones, solo por si algo sale mal, una pequeña simulación...

-Si, claro.

-Pero no lleves al idiota bueno para nada-señala a Brooklyn.

-De acuerdo-acelera el coche y me deja sola.

Me dirijo hacia Brooklyn, me disculpo por la tardanza y le cuento lo sucedido, una vez que termino de contar mi relato una sonrisa aparece en su rostro de oreja a oreja, dice sentirse satisfecho por lo obtenido y me entrega un blade rojo sangre armado y preparado con un lanzador clásico del mismo tono que el blade. Por fin la clase había comenzado.

Primero aprendí a lanzar, me costó un poco de trabajo por no saber lanzar con suficiente fuerza o por no calcular donde caería el blade, pero al final logro lanzar bien y sigue la forma de evadir obstáculos; las primeras veces fui una tonta por no saber controlar el blade a tiempo en los giros y vueltas, pero Brooklyn me dio varios tips y logré superar la prueba; al final me puso a mi primer combate contra él en forma de ataque, traté de atacarlo pero no lograba ni moverlo, sentí frustración y me esperé en el último ataque, el cual por fin logró mover a Brooklyn de donde estaba y seguí atacando con la misma magnitud, pero Brooklyn evadió el ataque y salí volando del plato. Luego en la segunda etapa me mostró a defenderme invirtiendo los papeles.

Terminé muy cansada, nunca imaginé el desgaste que ellos tenían al entrenar y beybatallar, pero ahora sé lo que sienten y pienso ayudarlos lo mas que pueda para que se recuperen pronto. Por ahora lo único que me inquietaba era como mandar a Helaria a mi blade. De repente te me ocurrió un a idea y puse el collar sobre el bit de poder, teniendo éxito al ver una luz que hacía desaparecer del collar a la esfinge y hacerla aparecer en el blade.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-pregunta sorprendido Brooklyn.

-Solo me concentré en mandar a Helaria al blade desde el collar y ya.

-¿Helaria?

-Si, ese es su nombre, me lo dijo en sueños-sentí que hablaba como una loca, pero al ver a Brooklyn solo sonreía satisfecho.

-Bueno, solo te faltan las clases de Kai, fuera de ahí ya estás lista, te deseo mucha suerte para el desafío-me da una palmada en la espalda.

-Si, gracias-me siento satisfecha, feliz por el primer reto que logré superar con éxito, aunque admito que con mucho trabajo.

Llego a casa rendida, muy cansada, mi tía al verme me abraza y me ofrece un poco de alimento. Como sin hablar y subo para conciliar el sueño, me cambio de ropa y me dejo caer en la cama sin cuidado y sin interés. Comienzo a dormitar y me empieza a costar trabajo abrir los ojos cuando escucho un sonido algo singular. Trato de abrir los ojos y lo logro con gran dificultad.

-Vaya que eres débil...-se escucha la voz proveniente del blade-no aguantas nada, necesitas hacerte mas fuerte sin quieres vencer a esa perra de Misao...-me sorprende la fiereza de sus palabras.

-No seas tan grosera, además...¿Cómo es que puedes hablar si ustedes no pueden hablar?-me tallo los ojos.

-Además de holgazana, ignorante...qué ama me tocó admito haber sido cruel pero esto sobrepasa los límites de mi castigo...

-¡Oye no me hables así, soy nueva en todo esto!-le reclamo ante el comentario tan incomodote Helaria-eres demasiado irrespetuosa.

-Pues solo diré que si tu no logras superar tus problemas no lograrás dominarme, supérate y te respetaré, como a tu tío...-disminuía poco a poco su brillo.

-Bien, haré lo que pueda, gracias.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, ahora descansa...será un día muy pesado mañana...

-De acuerdo-nuevamente concilio el sueño dejándome llevar por el cansancio.

_**Continuará...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Alooooo!!! PS como saben ahora que hubo vacaciones aproveché y escribí un poco, la verdad no me gustó mucho pero así me quedó para el sig capi que ya es el desafío de Hiromi vs Misao ¬w¬...vendría siendo como el relleno XD pero ya que...como saben Beyblade no me pertenece sino a Takao Aoki, y si no lo hubiera creado PS no existirían estos fics tan bonitos que hay n.n ah otra cosa no se les olviden los reviews n.n sean felicitaciones o mentadas de madre todito se vale XD weeeeeeeeeeeeeeno ahora a leer se ha dicho XD**_

_

* * *

_

_**Capítulo 8**_

La luz llega a mi rostro esta mañana, bastante brillosa para estos días tan nublados, me sorprende el descanso tan reparador esta noche anterior...No quisiera levantarme, pero quedé de ir a casa de Takao para mi última lección de blade según Kai, conociéndolo bien a esta hora ya estaría empezando apenas el entrenamiento, será un día pesado pensándolo bien, siento que en ese aspecto Helaria tenía razón. Bajo a la cocina después de prepararme y me sirvo un poco de cereal con leche, un poco de jugo y dejo una nota antes de irme.

Al llegar todos andaban corriendo alrededor del jardín aún adormilados, en parte daba risa su expresión...me quedo viendo la escena y salgo de aquellas ideas absurdas al escuchar la voz de Kai llamándome.

-¡Hiromi! Ven acá para que entrenes-seguía indiferente, pero me indicaba con la simple mirada una orden que no podía ser apelada o negada.

-Kai, buenos días-trato de sonreír, pero su semblante da algo de miedo...

-Dale tres vueltas al jardín, luego veinte abdominales, veinte sentadillas, veinte lagartijas con puño cerrado y con pies cruzados, veinte escuadras y...-suelta un suspiro algo divertido-luego competirás todos contra ti y una beybatalla con cada uno de nosotros-vuelve su indiferencia, parece algo bipolar.

-Kai, ¿no es demasiado?-digo algo resignada, siento que si estuviera presente Helaria se empezaría a reír como loca.

-No, es suficiente si quieres vencer a Misao-se cruza de brazos mientras camina hacia un plato-o hay otra alternativa...

-¿Cual?-camino hacia él.

-Una beybatalla contra mi y si ganas solo te enfrentarás contra todos nosotros, de lo contrario serán cuarenta en lugar de veinte veces-me doy cuenta que soy masoquista,¿cómo puede gustarme alguien que hace sufrir a los demás por gusto? Solo una masoquista, y pensándolo bien, no he dejado de ver sus ojos o parte de él durante todo este tiempo, creo que es algo vergonzoso, tal vez por eso se aleja de mi-¿qué dices?¿aceptas o haces veinte de cada una?

-_Acepta...acepta el desafío...-_escucho la voz de Helaria en mi cabeza, esto es algo un poco sacado de onda, me costará trabajo adaptarme-_no te fallaré, además de que me falta un buen contrincante y Dranzer es muy bueno...te lo prometo..._

-Lo haré-no se lo que digo, solo se que firmé una condena de muerte...

Me pongo frente a plato y coloco el blade, al parecer todos andan observando con detenimiento, pero Tyson y Kenny andan cuidadosos y nerviosos supongo que por la primera vez que usé un beyblade...

Max se pone como árbitro y da la señal, me siento nerviosa sabiendo que Kai es uno de los mejores beyluchadores mundiales...La batalla comienza y Kai me ataca sin compasión, no encuentro una forma de enfrentarlo y trato de evadirlo sin éxito alguno.

-Si no logras evadir estos simples ataques no resistirás con Misao, serás derrotada en segundos, busca una alternativa o salida-habla tranquilo, sin embargo, se nota un poco de enojo en su voz.

-Bien, lo intentaré-me concentro y evado un ataque, me sorprende al principio.

-Al menos ya le estás agarrando la onda, pero debes mejorar mas-invoca a Dranzer y trato de alejarme de su blade, súbitamente y sin siquiera pensarlo, Helaria hace presencia.

-Helaria...

-Hiromi, eres demasiado blanda-abre sus alas y envuelve a Dranzer en un torbellino de plumas rojas y lo confunde, haciéndolo salir del plato-debes mejorar tu carácter-entra nuevamente a su blade.

-¡Wow!-dijeron todos al unísono mientras Kai recogía su blade.

-Eso fue genial Hiromi-menciona emocionado Max.

-Si, quien diría que tendrías una bestia bit-completa Tyson.

-Bueno, supongo que estás lista, te deseo buena suerte-se despide Kai, pues abandona por completo el dojo.

-Bola de ineptos-brilla el blade dando a conocer la voz de Helaria-me parece increíble que solo uno tenga carácter y cerebro para controlar a un espíritu sagrado de tal magnitud.

-¡Oye! Eres demasiado engreída-le gruñe Tyson-al menos quedas bien con Hiromi...

-¡¿Qué dijiste Tyson?!-le reclamo, parece que se arrepiente al irse corriendo al verme enojada-bueno ya qué...en cuanto a ti Helaria, no seas tan grosera.

-Solo digo la verdad.

-¿Y como es que puedes hablar?

-No les importa-deja de brillar el blade dejándonos solos.

Las preguntas comienzan a salir por parte de los muchachos, me preguntan como la consigo, como la domino etc...y por eso no me permiten ir tras Kai para agradecerle; comienzo a sentirme cansada y no se el motivo...decido salir y dirigirme a casa...necesitaré la mayor energía para poder derrotar a Misao...pero tengo un mal presentimiento...

Llego a casa y encuentro a mi tía en la sala leyendo un libro, la saludo y ella me corresponde con un abrazo y beso en la frente, subo a mi alcoba y me dejo caer en la cama, dejo el blade en la mesita de noche y me acomodo para dormir un poco; aún es de día, solo dormiré unos minutos y buscar a Brooklyn o a Kai para platicar un rato...pensándolo bien, desde que Misao me retó Kai me habla mas que antes y hasta me apoya para poder ganar...

Ojalá aún estas ilusiones puedan volverse algún día real...poder tener algo con Kai...pero viendo todo lo que está sucediendo con Misao...me conformo con ser muy buenos amigos...

-Qué cursi-me saca de mis pensamientos Helaria.

-¿Puedes leerme la mente?-me pongo de pié algo sorprendida.

-Eso y mas, solo espera y con el tiempo te mostraré...

-Bien, pero espero que al menos ya no seas tan grosera con los chicos.

-Lo haré si eres más astuta al momento de luchar, sé mas agresiva, no tan blanda...ahora duerme.

-No, aún tengo que ir a comer, nos vemos luego.

Dejo a Helaria en la mesita y bajo a la cocina para toparme con una grata sorpresa: un regalo envuelto en papel fino con una rosa blanca y con una inscripción que decía:

"Suerte para mañana, te deseo lo mejor para mañana"

Pregunto quien lo envió, pero mi madre dice que no sabe porque un niño se lo dio cuando un muchacho le pidió el favor de llevarlo a la casa...no viene firmada, tan solo viene el detalle de la rosa y la nota tan curiosa y al mismo tiempo hermosa. Me pregunto quién la habrá enviado...si Brooklyn o Kai, tal vez Kai...desearía que fuera él...

_**Continuará... **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Alooo! PS aki otro capi, espero que les guste...tampoco tengo muchas cosas por decir así que solo podré dar el disclaimer y que dejen reviews XD, recuerden que beyblade no me pertenece sino a Takao Aoki, y hay que agradecer que lo haya creado porque si no no hubieran fics tan bonitos como los de aki sean normales o yaoi XD aki el chiste es divertirse....ah si y dejen reviews, no importa si son cumplidos o mentadas de madre, pues ellos me ayudarán a mejorar el fic y PS ahora si a leer n.n**_

_

* * *

_

_**Capítulo 9**_

Suena el timbre varias veces, me apresuro a abrir la puerta y encuentro a Brooklyn en la puerta respirando de forma agitada, no entiendo y le pido explicación de lo que le ocurre, no logra tomar suficiente aire, mas que después de un rato cuando lo hago entrar y le doy un vaso con agua.

-¿Qué sucede Broo?

-Tienes...tienes que ir al parque ahora mismo, te está esperando Misao-apenas si podía hablar.

-¿Y por qué tan agitado?-pregunto sin entender.

-Porque llevas media hora de retrazo según Misao-se tranquiliza por completo al soltar un suspiro.

-¡¿Media hora?!-digo sorprendida-pero si es a las doce, no a las nueve-viendo el reloj de pared que estaba frente a nosotros.

-Si no te das prisa Misao vendrá directo a tu casa...y parece estar muy enojada.

Vaya inicio de día, Misao adelanta la hora sin decírmelo y ahora anda amenazando con ir a mi casa para hacer la batalla y destruir mi casa a juzgar por lo dicho por Kai...No pierdo mas tiempo y voy por mi lanzador y Helaria, los coloco en una bolsa y salgo corriendo de casa acompañada de Brooklyn.

Me dirijo la mas rápido que me dejan mis piernas hacia el parque, al llegar veo a los G-Revolutions con una Misao enojada, enfurecida; al verme todos se levantan a saludarme, pues estaban sentados en el césped, pero Misao los mira y les dice algo que los hace retroceder y por la lejanía no escucho, el único que no se encuentra es Kai, que no logro ver por ninguna parte.

-Buenos días Hiromi, bienvenida a tu trágico final-me muestra su blade con White Dranzer Moon, nuestros blades son idénticos viéndolos a detalle...lo único que los diferencia son los anillos de ataque...

-Te diste cuenta ¿cierto?-me mira Brooklyn antes de acercarnos mas-hice el blade parecido al suyo en color y forma para confundirla, es como un ataque sorpresa si me entiendes... Pero aún así ten mucho cuidado.

-Si, gracias-le sonrío agradecida.

Me acerco mas y nos ponemos en posición, ambas deseamos acabar con esto de una buena vez por todas...Brooklyn da la señal y ambas soltamos los blades, yo ruego por que lo dicho anteriormente por Kai solo sea para asustarme...Pronto Misao me ataca con navajas invisibles tanto al blade cómo a mí, comienzo a sentir el dolor por las cortadas...recuerdo de golpe la vez que Brooklyn me defiende y veo la sangre de él por doquier. Cierro los ojos y evado los ataques contraatacando con fuerza, siento la energía de Helaria rodearme y siento que es tiempo de empezar a utilizar los poderes de Helaria.

-Dranzer Moon, destello boreal-dice con tranquilidad, como diciendo que la batalla la tiene ganada.

-Di escudo para defenderte-escucho decir a Helaria...

-¡Escudo!-grito obedeciendo a Helaria, en segundos una esfera me rodea haciendo que la luz en forma de descargas desaparezcan mientras que al blade solo forma una barrera que se le amolda.

-¿Como?-dice aún sin creer lo que sucedía-si ese ataque no sirve entonces usaré fly moon-las mismas navajas de antes ahora más fuertes y más peligrosas.

-Fly dark-digo sin pensar, unas aguas espesas cubren el ataque de Misao haciendo que se derritan al instante.

-¡Arg! No te aguanto, Dranzer Moon...¡WHITE FIRE!

En ese momento surge un quetzal blanco como la nieve con tatuajes azul celeste en todo el cuerpo asemejando espirales y flamas, su escudo solo abarca la cabeza y el pecho, con tonos dorados y plateados, realmente algo hermoso, pero aquella hermosura se desvanece al ver formarse del suelo un torbellino de fuego normal que comienza lentamente a cambiar a un tono blancuzco que a las plantas y objetos extraños derrite sin compasión, como si fuera un ácido potente. Rápidamente me veo rodeada de ese fuego e invoco a Helaria, que solo sale y con tan solo aletear, haciendo que de paso Misao saliera disparada por los aires azotándose contra un árbol cercano.

Por mi parte, empecé a sentirme mareada, empiezo a ver borroso y me tallo los ojos, lentamente me doy cuenta que ya no poseo poder en mi cuerpo, veo lentamente hacia arriba y veo que Helaria sonríe satisfecha, no comprendo, pero siento un odio y rencor invadir todo mi ser...comienzo a dar golpes en el aire mientras Misao y su blade comienza a recibirlos, rasguños, bofetadas, de todo, al grado de empezar a acumular energía oscura en las manos, una energía proveniente de Helaria que mientras yo daba golpes y demás, mantenía sometido a Dranzer Moon sujetando con sus garras las alas y con su hocico el cuello; no me percato de lo que hago, solo siento que me desahogo y trato de eliminar este sentimiento tan vil de mi ser.

Escucho que comienzan a pedirme que me detenga, Tyson tratando de tranquilizarme, Max que vea lo que ocasiono, Rei me pide que me detenga y Brooklyn apoyaba a Max, no escucho bien lo que dicen, pero veo que Misao comienza a decaer y debilitarse demasiado, la veo a detalle y está toda rasguñada y golpeada, la sangre comienza a salir de sus manos, brazos y piernas, que poseen cortadas profundas a simple vista.

Cierro los ojos tratando de controlarme, trato de controlar mi cuerpo, de reaccionar como sea, lloro ante la impotencia de no poder hacer mas...y quedo atrapada en esta horrible oscuridad que me invade poco a poco en forma de desesperación y miedo.

-Hiromi...Hiromi...-escucho que alguien me habla, comienzo a abrir los ojos lentamente para encontrarme en las piernas de alguien, el aroma se me hace conocido, pero prefiero guardarme la idea que tengo-despierta...

-¿Qué sucedió?-me levanto lentamente, aún sigo algo aturdida, así que estoy algo desubicada...volteo a ver a quien me tenía acostada en sus piernas y siento un pequeño shock al toparme con esos ojos que al verlos directamente la primera vez, me hipnotizaron y enamoraron-Kai...

- Me alegra que despertaras-me sonríe, es la primera vez que lo veo sonreír, me siento embelezada-ahora podré comer a gusto...-me besa dulcemente la mano.

-¿Deseas que coma contigo?-digo emocionada.

-No, mas bien tu será mi alimento, quien me acompañará es...-voltea atrás de mí y veo llegar a Brooklyn.

-Brooklyn-digo espantada al entender su comentario, trato de separarme, pero de una forma extraña me sujeta de los hombros y me inmoviliza.

-No creerás que olvidamos la otra noche ¿verdad?-Brooklyn se acerca y con su mano levanta mi mantón y me muestra nuevamente aquella mirada siniestra que me infundió terror junto con la de Kai-recuerda que te íbamos a comer justo cuando nuestra señora intervino...

-¿Helaria? ¿ella es su señora?-ambos asienten-¿porqué yo?

-Porque tu corazón está dividido en dos, porque no reconoces el verdadero sentimiento y nosotros somos los sirvientes de Helaria-explica Kai comenzando a deformarse su rostro pareciéndose cada vez mas a la de un demonio.

-Porque no sabes realmente lo que quieres y lo que tienes, porque no sabes diferenciar entre la ilusión y la realidad-Responde Brooklyn.

-Responde cual es el verdadero deseo de tu corazón antes de que destruyamos tu alma-dicen al unísono ambos demonios que en un principio se habían disfrazado de Kai y Brooklyn y que ahora comienzan a hacer lo mismo que aquella vez, saborear poco a poco mi piel con sus repulsivas lenguas...quiero despertar, quiero salir de esta pesadilla.

_**Continuará...**_

**Pd: dentro de poco saldrá el regalo que recibió Hiromi por parte del admirador secreto y la respuesta a sus preguntas n.n**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Aloooo!!!! ¿Como stan? PS bien aki traigo uno de mis capis mas trahumantes del fic...después q lo lean sabrán de qué hablo XD la verdad ni se porqué me salió así jeje solo me dejé llevar por el teclado XD... Cambiando de tema recuerden que beyblade no es mío sino de Takao Aoki bla bla bla...ah y dejen REVIEWS sean lo que sean si simples comentarios inofensivos o mentadas de madre...SE VALE DE TODO XD weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno como ya no tengo mas que decir...a leer se ha dicho n.n. ¡Ah si! otra cosa: ¿quieren que dure mas el fic o q ya no dure tanto? **__**URGEN REVIEWS DE NUEVO!!!!!**__** y ps...muxas gracias a kienes pusieron reviews en el capi anterior: Gabe Logan, Nelliel, y Mariam H., gracias x los reviews!!!!**_

_**Capítulo 10**_

-Dejenme ir, por favor, se los suplico-lloro al ver que las mordidas por parte de los demonios, llevo un rato tratando de escapar de ellos y mis intentos son fallidos.

-Contesta nuestra pregunta, a quien prefieres, a quien escoges...-dicen al unísono, veo mi piel y empieza a sangrar por las mordidas.

-No lo se, solo quiero irme-sollozo al no saber a quien escoger.

Comienza a darme un dolor de cabeza al oír la voz de Kai hablarme, me agarro la cabeza por el dolor y comienzo a ver borroso, veo que me sueltan y caigo de rodillas...caigo...abro los ojos aún sin tener el control de mi cuerpo y veo el caos alrededor mío.

Misao está dándose por vencida, el blade comienza a tambalearse y Helaria está comenzando a mancharse de la sangre de Dranzer Moon. Alrededor de mi hay una corriente fuerte de aire, los G-Revolutions están tirados en el suelo con cortadas en el cuerpo al parecer sin fuerzas, solo quedan de pié Kai y Brooklyn.

Me doy cuenta de lo que me hizo hacer Helaria, destruir a mis amigos, a mis compañeros, solo buscaba acabar con este asunto, que no lastimara a terceros como lo hizo con Brooklyn esta Misao. Esto no era lo que quería...

-¡BASTA HELARIA!-grito con un gran esfuerzo, no soporto estar así de inmovilizada.

-Oh mira...te liberaste de mis criados...-dice sin soltar el cuello de Dranzer Moon-pero verás, no puedo hacerte ese favor porque me estoy divirtiendo tanto con el oponente como con tus amigos, me sorprende su resistencia...

-¡DETENTE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!-trato de ponerme de pié, pero me percato de las mordidas que me habían hecho y esto me causa un fuerte dolor.

-¡Ups! Se me olvidó decirte que tomo tu energía por medio de mis sirvientes que te dañan de alguna forma, cuando ya no puedas mas, entonces esto acabará, hasta entonces disfruta del espectáculo...¿o acaso no odias a esa mujerzuela por quitarte a...

-¡NO LO DIGAS!-cierro los ojos, se que escuchan todos atentos-CÁLLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ-las lágrimas comienzan a salir por mi impotencia al no poder hacer mas que hablar.

-Debiste investigar mas sobre mi, no soy una esfinge cualquiera, yo en la antigüedad devoraba a los humanos, era el ser mas inteligente de esa era y un simple adivino logró contestar mi acertijo y condenarme con su familia a estar atrapada ahí dentro...dentro de ese collar-recuerdo el collar que me envió mi tío con mi tía cuando vino de visita.

-No te permito que lastimes a mis amigos-reúno todas mis fuerzas y me levanto corriendo directo al blade.

-Oh no...no lo harás-se me acerca para tumbarme pero un reflejo rojo crea una barrera mientras Zeus ataca a Helaria-¡malditos animalejos!¡no se metan en este asunto!-mas tardaron en socorrerme que ella en neutralizarlos, abre sus alas y de una forma extraña incrementa de tamaño y su pelaje asemeja espinas, en segundos las lanza y Dranzer junto con Zeus vuelven a sus blades que quedan destrozados mientras que Brooklyn y Kai son azotados contra los árboles cercanos y perforados de poca gravedad por las espinas.

-Tengo que acabar con esto-llego a mi blade y lo pateo, haciendo que se detenga y que Helaria vuelva sin mas remedio al blade.

Caigo cansada y adolorida, esto fue algo realmente fuerte, no estoy acostumbrada a tanto, mi respiración es agitada y veo alrededor para ver qué sucedió con los demás. Me levanto y ayudo a Rei a levantarse y le pido ayuda para levantar a los demás mientras yo veo a Kai y Brooklyn. Brooklyn quedó inconciente mientras Kai se quita lentamente las espinas que recibió en el último ataque.

-Kai ¿Te encuentras bien?-veo algo preocupada.

-Estoy bien-se quita una espina del brazo y este sangra en abundancia-¿tu como te encuentras?-viendo las mordidas que parecen hechas por bestias.

-Bien...supongo...-las miro de reojo.

-Entonces ayúdame a despertar a Brooklyn-lo observa.

-Si.

Para ser honesta Kai no me pidió ayuda, tan solo abrió una botella de agua y se la puso encima, Brooklyn despertó pensando que se estaba ahogando y en parte eso fue gracioso...Recuerdo a Misao y volteo a verla, noto que ella se está yendo, sin siquiera decir cómo queda todo...ya no importa...

-Brooklyn...

-Si dime-se termina de exprimir la chaqueta.

-Toma-le entrego el blade sin Helaria.

-¿Eh? ¿y esto?-lo toma.

-Me di cuenta que ni de una ni de otra forma puedo jugar blade, soy un fracaso...

-Claro que no, solo te falta aprender a controlar a Helaria-me anima Rei.

-Lo siento, pero no volveré a jugar nunca mas beyblade...prefiero ser como una porrista para ustedes...además de que Helaria es demasiado fuerte para poderse domar...-la miro, quieta, aparentemente tranquila-y no quiero volver a tener esas pesadillas-bajo la mirada y comienzo a llorar.

-Tranquila, ya todo pasó-me sorprende quien me lo dice, Kai me dedicó esas palabras mientras me abraza de una forma reconfortante...cierro los ojos y me suelto a llorar...

Todos quedamos en silencio...siento que este ha sido un día demasiado tenso para mi gusto...la desesperación, el odio, la impotencia...todas juntas me....

De repente Brooklyn, que estaba a mi lado, se detiene viendo al frente, era Misao, que me llama con una mirada de arrepentida y avergonzada...

-Hiromi...-voy hacia ella, ya fuera del parque y cerca de la calle.

-Dime-le digo de una forma desconfiada.

-Hiromi...-empieza a sollozar-perdóname, perdóname...

-¿De qué hablas?-siento que se burla de mi, lo digo de una forma enojada, pero trato de hacerme la desentendida.

-¡Ay Hiromi! Eres tan buena persona...ya entiendo porqué te quiere tanto Kai...-me abraza con mas fuerza-por eso debes morir...-siento un escalofríos y siento que me arroja contra la calle.

Cierro los ojos fuerte como reflejo de lo que me hizo, solo siento un dolor agudo en todo el cuerpo...no siento mas...tampoco puedo abrir los ojos...solo escucho a Kai maldiciendo a Misao mientras los demás piden a gritos ayuda, siento la mano de alguien en mi mejilla y escucho que Brooklyn me pide resistencia... Que aguante y no muera...¿Porqué no puedo despertar?

_**Continuará...**_


	11. Chapter 11

Hola! Q tal? Ps ando aki dando 1 paseo y ps espero 1 q otro review n.n y sin mas, ps los dejo leer… h si la serie no me pertenece sino a Takao Aoki

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

Capítulo 11

Sigo sin poder abrir los ojos...siento movimiento en mi cuerpo...todo me duele... Escucho que piden más sangre, mas suero...no entiendo porqué no puedo abrir los ojos pero puedo escuchar todo...¿estaré en coma? No lo creo...pero aún así es posible que si...quiero despertar...

Después de quedarme dormida aparentemente abro lo ojos por fin con algo de dificultad...estoy en un cuarto de hospital, muevo el cuello con cuidado por si tengo algo y volteo a algo colorido a mi derecha...como veo algo borroso enfoco la mirada y encuentro un ramo enorme de flores...rosas blancas, amarillas, rojas y rosas, una que otra orquídea y violetas...realmente es hermoso...levanto mi mano lentamente y siento dolor por el intravenosa...levanto la tarjeta que estaba en el ramo y leo lo siguiente:

"Hiromi:

Espero te recuperes pronto, luego te daré otro regalo más duradero,

Espero que al menos este ramo te alegre el día...

Me alegra que sigas con vida y espero verte pronto fuera de aquí

Pd: te amo y me dolería mucho perderte"

La misma letra que antes...me pregunto de quien será... Y esa frase...Escucho la puerta abrirse y veo que entra Kai serio, al verme se queda pasmado...

-Kai, hola-le sonrío.

-Hiromi...-sigue pasmado, no lo entiendo...y mucho menos que ahora lo tengo abrazándome como queriéndome proteger, delicado al ver mis heridas y aún así un abrazo fuerte.

-Kai... ¿sucede algo?-pregunto correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Pensamos que te quedarías en coma porque el doctor lo había declarado...todos andan peor que yo...

-¿Y donde están?-pregunto algo desilusionada.

-Afuera, ahora mismo les hablo-sale de la habitación sin decir mas...al parecer su preocupación fue por perder a una amiga

Vuelvo a mis pensamientos... ¿quién me regalaría estos regalos? El primero fue un libro que supongo todo mundo sabía que quería desde hace años y por causas de dinero nunca había podido comprármelo...venía acompañado de la rosa blanca y unos pequeños pendientes con piedras preciosas, un conjunto muy bonito...

-Hiromi-entra Brooklyn dudoso-¿se puede?

-Claro, pasa-le sonrío feliz.

-¿Cómo sigues?-se sienta a mi lado.

-Bien gracias, también tengo que darte las gracias-le sigo sonriendo completamente feliz.

-¿Y de qué se podría saber?-pregunta extrañado.

-De los regalos, el ramo y el libro, mucha gracias...

-Eh...Hiromi...-me ve algo confundido.

-Sucede algo?

-Yo no te he enviado nada-dice serio, con su voz me dice que eso es cierto-¿porqué pensaste que fui yo?

-No lo sé...solo se me ocurrió, perdóname...-digo triste.

-Pues para eso de regalos es alguien muy considerado...-mira el ramo.

Al terminar la frase todos los demás entran y llegan con chocolates o detallitos para levantarme el ánimo, realmente me sorprendieron...el único que no llevaba nada era Kai...El resto del día, que vendría siendo una hora se dedicaron a informarme de la situación que hubo una vez que me atropellaron.

Misao fue sujetada por Kai justo después del accidente cuando estaba dispuesta a escapar, Takao llama a la ambulancia y Misao suelta sin que Kai se dé cuenta su blade para dañarme más de lo que me encontraba, por lo que Max tuvo que intervenir al lanzar a Draciel. Rei se me acercó para ver mi condición y ver si aún seguía con vida.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que ni ellos pudieron percatarse de lo ocurrido en esos momentos, pero me aseguran que Misao no saldrá en un buen tiempo de la cárcel por los cargos que le impuso Kai y que al parecer el abogado de ella no logrará zafar con facilidad.

Me cuesta trabajo comprender a donde llega la locura de Misao…Al grado de matar a alguien por posesiva… Es una locura, aunque la comprendo en parte si me faltaran algunas neuronas y pensara que la obsesión por alguien es amor… No sé por qué que la comprendo y compadezco.

Supongo que el razonar aquello me tomó algo de tiempo porque al retomar la realidad me encontraba acompañada solo de Brooklyn, que está observando atentamente la naturaleza que se encuentra en las afueras de mi ventana, el jardín del hospital…

-Broo…-susurro

-Dime…-no voltea, solo se queda viendo afuera de la habitación, el cielo está bastante claro y la brisa se nota algo fresca.

-Salgamos a caminar- le sonrío, sé muy bien que no le gusta estar encerrado y por eso cada que lo buscan lo buscan en lugares abiertos, en el exterior.

-¿Estás segura?- se nota sorprendido por mi petición-aún no eres estable y no quiero que te lastimes…

-Por eso no hay problema-le sonrío-yo quiero salir contigo-esto último salió de mi sin siquiera pensarlo, me quedo algo pasmada pensando en lo que había dicho.

-No deberías salir-escucho otra voz que proviene de la puerta-no estás en condiciones.

-Kai…-solo atino a mencionar su nombre, sé que no le agrada vernos a mi y a Brooklyn juntos, pero ahora lo veo más tranquilo que de costumbre cuando están cara a cara Brooklyn y Kai.

-Bien entonces te la encargo-se acerca a la puerta Brooklyn dándose un estirón para luego salir y despedirse.

Azota la puerta al salir y nos quedamos en silencio absoluto, mi corazón empieza a latir a gran rapidez al pensar que por fin Kai está solo y conmigo, que puedo decirle lo que hace ya tanto tiempo quería decirle y que por culpa de mi cobardía ni me había atrevido a mencionar, lentamente abro la boca para decírselo esperando que se deshaga este nudo en la garganta.

-Lamento lo ocurrido…-suelta antes de que yo haga al menos un sonido.

-…- decido escuchar lo que tiene que decirme, nuevamente me trago las ansias de hablar, no tengo remedio…

-Hiromi, sé que no somos los mejores amigos y no tenemos relación alguna, por lo que te pido…-mi corazón se tensa al verlo acercárseme lentamente- Hiromi…-noto algo de tristeza en su mirada.

-Dime Kai-trato de sonreír lentamente ocultando mi temor de que me diga lo peor.

-He decidido…-sujeta mi mano con delicadeza y suelta un suspiro resignado- irme a vivir a Rusia, me llevaré a Misao para que no te vuelva a hacer daño, créeme que me siento avergonzado de sus acciones…

_Continuará…_


	12. Chapter 12

**chica aburrida...historia que subir, como no tengo nada mas que decir que chance y pueda matar a Hiromi mejor me quedo callada ¬¬...ya saben, mentadas y demás cosas ya saben Reviews...saben ando algo triste en estops momentos, así que beyblade no me pertenece sino a takao aoki...lean y espero sus opiniones...**

**_Capítulo 12_**

-¿Te vas?-digo sin dar crédito a lo que oigo.

-Si, lo siento, esto nunca debió de haber ocurrido desde un principio, si no me hubiera regresado aquí con Misao…-se detiene súbitamente antes de concluir, queda paralizado ocultando la mirada.

-Kai no lo hagas por favor-suelto unas lágrimas sin poderlo contener mas, decido bajar la mirada.

-¿Hiromi?- se percata y levanta con delicadeza mi rostro del mentón.

-¡KAI!-se escucha un grito que evita a Kai verme llorar, agradezco a Dios que lo evitara

-Max, ¿Qué sucede?-Voltea y me deja intacta.

-El doctor nos acaba de mandar a llamar, dice que es urgente-La cara de Max me auguraba que algo iba mal, no pude evitar sentir un escalofríos en mi cuerpo.

-Hiromi, perdona, luego hablamos-sale a toda prisa de la habitación y me quedo completamente sola.

Me quedo pensando en la situación… ¡Cuanto extrañaba al Sr. Dickenson! Él sabría lo que puedo hacer en esta situación, lo consideraba un hombre sabio y que sabía gozar la vida… Las lágrimas salieron como un río amargo y el llanto salió extendiéndose por toda la habitación y liberando de una forma simple y pobre mi triste alma que si bien moría de una buena vez, quedaría penando de tristeza, no soportaba este dolor que poco a poco me carcomía, nunca me había sentido tan desgraciada…

Decido sentarme y trato de mover las piernas… no reaccionan, lo vuelvo a intentar… siguen inmóviles, esto es algo imposible, no puedo mover las piernas, siento que algo oprime mi corazón y ante la desesperación vuelvo a soltar el llanto sin pensar en mi entorno, las risas comenzaron a escucharse y me dirijo al origen.

-Vaya vaya… quedaste inválida, quien diría que esto lo hizo una niña mimada egoísta…

-¿Quién es?-miro desorientada, extrañada de estar sola y no ver a alguien.

-Helaria… no sabía que los humanos olvidaran pronto… -se burlaba, no quería volver a verla.

-¡CALLATE!-le grito, tapándome los oídos-¡no quiero oírte, no quiero nada que ver contigo!

-¡Oh! ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no me quieres?-su tono parece entre burla e hipocresía - pensé que éramos amigas…-su tono de burla se agudiza.

-¡Nunca lo fuimos, nunca! Por tu culpa Kai se va, ya no quiere estar conmigo, no quiere saber nada de mí… -lloro sin poder controlar mi inutilidad, me siento mal, mareada y asqueada.

-Sabes lo que les dirá el doctor ¿verdad?-brilla el blade y aparece poco a poco Helaria de una forma perezosa.

-¡Mis piernas solo están adormecidas por la anestesia!-sujeto mi cabeza como tratando de eliminar las malas ideas-¡por eso no las puedo mover ni sentir, no es nada grave!

La luz se desvanece, ya no me siento tan mal y lloro sin poderlo evitar, las ideas más horribles llegan a mi mente y decido descubrir mis piernas para ver si están o no ahí. Me tranquilizo al verlas ahí, pero las veo pálidas y sin vida, las toco y están tibias, ni calientes ni frías…están normales.

Escucho que la puerta se abre lentamente y cubro mis piernas nuevamente, observo y veo que entran uno a uno los muchachos y el abuelo de Takao, todos con una mirada triste y resignada.

Todos se ponen en silencio a mi alrededor y con la mirada baja, Kai no entra y eso me preocupa, me inquieta no verlo ahí.

-¿y Kai?-pregunto al verlos deprimidos.

-No quiso venir-responde de forma apagada Takao-nos dijo que no quería estar cuando te dijéramos…

-¿Decirme que?-comienzo a tener otra descarga en mi espalda.

-Hiromi…verás…-comienza a decir Max-no puedo… Rei tu dile-lo miraba con ojos suplicantes.

-Hiromi… lamentamos decirte que…-suspira de forma pesada y nerviosa-le doctor nos dijo que…veras…

-Rei, dime por favor, me ponen muy nerviosa-trato de mantenerme tranquila y serena.

-Hiromi…-aparece Brooklyn y se sienta a mi lado, viéndome con una cara llena de tristeza y suelta para mi sorpresa unas lágrimas-parece que ya no podrás caminar…

Mi entorno se volvió negro menos donde Brooklyn está, siento que el corazón se detiene de golpe por sus palabras y quedo en un estado de shock, pierdo fuerzas lentamente y me dejo caer en la cama con un nudo en la garganta y sin poder cambiar mi rostro del impacto que recibí.

Pasan unos minutos y me suelto a llorar sin importarme lo que pase… cuando pensaba que las cosas no podían empeorar, empeoraron más… no solo perdí a Kai porque decidió volver a Rusia, sino también la oportunidad de vivir normal, como solía ser, ya no hay más que hacer… solo quiero dejar de existir, dejar de respirar… el llanto nuevamente se extiende por la habitación, provocando que me quedara solo con Brooklyn, que solo tocaba mi hombro.

Lloro sin parar y siento el abrazo de alguien, un abrazo cálido que consuela a cualquier alma destruida, un abrazo que me hace sentir tranquila; abro los ojos y miro hacia arriba, me sorprendo al encontrar a Kai abrazándome y en otro segundo besándome la frente…

No podía creerlo, nuevamente hago que me mire y veo sus ojos deprimidos además de algo incapaz de este ser perfecto: una lágrima brotar de sus ojos.

-Kai…perdóname-lo abrazo, me corresponde con ternura.

-Yo soy quien debe disculparse, yo le dije mucho sobre ti a Misao y por eso andas como estas-me levanta la mirada con delicadeza, como si se tratara de una muñeca que se rompiera con facilidad.

-¡No! ¡Yo soy la culpable porque nunca me atreví a decirte lo que siento!-Kai se aleja para verme a la cara.

-¿Qué tienes que decirme?-me mira arrepentido, queriendo parecer sereno, la pintura de sus marcas comenzaba a desvanecerse por las lágrimas.

-Te amo Kai, siempre lo estuve y nunca tuve el valor de decírtelo-bajo la mirada llorando otra vez.

Siento que me abraza nuevamente, me siento feliz al ver que me abraza, al sentir que me moja la bata por sus lágrimas, me siento correspondida. Al momento que lo abrazo siento un movimiento rápido y siento como Kai me besa con dulzura y desesperación, le correspondo de igual forma al dejarme llevar por el momento.

-Hiromi, no sabes lo feliz que me siento al escucharte decir eso…-coloca mi frente con la suya y me ve a los ojos, que a pesar de estar llorosos mostraron un brillo ejemplar- yo también te amo…y lamento que por culpa de mi abuelo no pudiera decírtelo…

Tal vez no todo es negro en esta vida, este día es una mezcla de sentimientos que para mí son imposibles de comprender y acomodar de todo: amor, odio, impotencia, tristeza, soledad, cariño, serenidad… solo sé que tal vez ahora sea más difícil estar al lado de Kai…

_**Continuará…**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**aki con otro capi! solo suplico 1 review para saber q al menos se publica, no importa si es un cumplido o una mentada de madre XD sin mas que decir que beyblade le pertenece a Takao Aoki y luego nos vemos...bye!**_

_**Capitulo 13**_

Veo por la ventana la mañana que está nublada y fría, pronto llegará invierno y no me importaría estar en casa olvidando el asunto lo más que se pueda…O al menos pasar el resto de mi vida tranquila…

-Hiromi, hija-entra mi tía con los ojos llorosos directo a abrazarme.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-se me acercan mis padres y mi padre abre el diálogo.

-Bien, me siento mejor que cuando desperté después del accidente-les sonrío tranquila, pues hace poco lo que experimenté me hizo la persona más feliz del mundo.

-¿No sabes lo que dijo el doctor?-pregunta mi mamá algo preocupada.

-Mis…amigos me dijeron algo…

-Entonces tendré que complementar lo que te dijeron-entra el doctor a la habitación, en sus manos unas radiografías y unos aparentemente expedientes.

-¿Qué es doctor?-pregunto esperando una buena noticia.

-Un pequeño rayo de esperanza; verás Hiromi, los daños que recibiste fueron severos, los nervios que se encuentran conectados a tus piernas desde la columna quedaron tras el choque con un daño muy significativo, pero hay posibilidad de que puedas volver a caminar-todos nos alegraron y nos emocionamos al saber la noticia.

-¿Qué hay que hacer doctor?-pregunta con una gran y notoria súplica mi tía.

-Esperar una semana para que podamos realizar una operación que reestructurarán tus nervios principales para que puedas volver a caminar, es lo más reciente en el mundo científico, recién desarrollado en Europa occidental, y ese es el problema…-la sonrisa de doctor, que en un principio era de satisfacción cambió a una de decepción.

-¿Qué hay con eso?-pregunta angustiada mi madre viendo su mirada.

-La operación y el tratamiento…al tratarse de algo moderno e innovador, es altamente caro, cuesta aproximadamente medio millón de dólares solo la operación y el tratamiento ochocientos mil dólares por sesenta días de tratamiento…-baja la mirada por la noticia-aproximadamente serán ocho meses de tratamiento…

-Eso es…-cae sin fuerzas y si no fuera por mi tía y padre hubiera caído sin remedio alguno al suelo mi madre.

-Demasiado caro…-admito bajando la mirada perdiendo toda esperanza.

Quedamos en silencio un instante que me pareció eterno, el doctor se disculpa y sale de la habitación sin decir más. Poco tiempo después mi familia me deja abandonada pensando en cómo reunir el dinero; yo únicamente me quedo pensando en mi nueva vida atada a una silla de ruedas y a una cama, será una existencia difícil.

-¿Se puede?-se asoma Brooklyn lentamente.

-Pasa…-como ando en una silla de ruedas me había dirigido hacia la ventana nuevamente y no aparto la vista de ella cuando Brooklyn entra.

-¿Qué dice el médico? ¿Noticias buenas?-lo noto con un rayo de esperanza en los ojos, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Broo…-no quito la mirada de la ventana, que comienza a darme el panorama de una leve lluvia-no volveré a caminar…

-¿Cómo?-se queda pasmado, noto su actitud por el reflejo que me otorga el brillo de la ventana-¿no hay alguna alternativa?-se me acerca y se arrodilla frente a mi poniendo sus manos en mis rodillas-tiene que haber algo…-se nota alterado, realmente le afectó la noticia y por el momento no comprendo el porqué.

-El tratamiento es caro, pide sumas millonarias y mi familia a duras penas podría menos de la mitad del tratamiento…-me siento ida, no siento ganas de llorar, pero me siento realmente decepcionada…me siento impotente y una basura.

-¿Cuanto es?-pregunta Brooklyn tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Medio millón de dólares la operación y ochocientos mil por tratamiento de sesenta días, son ocho meses-bajo la mirada dejando salir una pequeña lágrima.

-Buscaré la forma de conseguir ese dinero, te lo prometo y juro que volverás a caminar sin importar el precio-sujeta mi mano con ambas manos suyas y la besa con delicadeza-pero por favor, no te rindas, tú debes de ser fuerte, debes de aguantar…

-También…Kai se irá a Rusia…para que Misao no nos moleste nunca más…Brooklyn-lo miro al rostro con lágrimas en el rostro-tu no me abandones…

-Nunca lo haré, no importa lo que tenga que hacer-me abraza y besa con delicadeza y ternura en la frente, no le tomo importancia al tratarse de este caos en mi mente y corazón

-No pude hacer que se quedara…y le dije lo que sentía por él…-se aleja lentamente de mi con la mirada nublada y una lágrima sale sin su permiso al parecer-¿Broo?

-Me alegra que al fin se lo dijeras-me sonríe de una forma triste-¿y qué te dijo?

-Que también me amaba, que por su abuelo no había podido decírmelo…-Brooklyn se levanta de una forma rápida y sale de la habitación dejándome confundida y con las palabras en la boca.

Decido salir al jardín del hospital y bajo por el ascensor, después de unos segundos estoy afuera en el jardín admirando las plantas que se vuelven brillosas por el agua que cae de forma copiosa; también comienzo a mojarme de una forma veloz, no le tomo importancia y comienzo a pasea en la silla por mi entorno completamente sola…recuerdo que cuando era una pequeña niña me encantaba salir cuando estaba más fuerte la lluvia para sentarme en un pequeño lugar admirando sin importar que en la noche mi madre me regañara por tener una fiebre alta…cada que llovía era lo mismo, hasta que ya era un poco más grande y no me enfermaba con gran facilidad; pero en ese entonces solo salía para meditar, pensar en mis problemas y buscar soluciones que fueran rápidas y fáciles o no tan difíciles, problemas como disculparme con una amiga, decirle a mis padres sobre una mala calificación, problemas con mis parientes, etc.…siempre encontré paz en este momento…ahora pensaría en las adversidades por no volver a caminar, duele tanto pensarlo y sentirlo…si tan solo el Sr. Dickenson estuviera aquí…

-No deberías estar aquí, podrías resfriarte-siento una luz y sensación en mi mano, veo y aparece el collar de Helaria, la voz se nota tranquila y triste a la vez.

-¿Tu otra vez?-digo con indiferencia-¿Cómo llegaste a mi mano?

-Solo…quería hablar contigo…-se nota realmente arrepentida-te pido me escuches, prometo no hacer algo indebido…

-Habla-ya me da igual lo que me vaya a decir desde el incidente.

-Quiero compensarte el que ya no puedas caminar…

_**Continuará…**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capítulo 14**_

Sus palabras fueron como una puñalada en el corazón, en lo más hondo…querer compensarme de algo que tal vez ella provocó, para alguien que no cree en estas cosas podría aceptarlo, pero yo no puedo, las heridas que tengo por culpa de sus aliados aún las siento y las veo, aunque no lo parezca soy rencorosa…y mas con quienes me engañan y traicionan.

-No te creo-respondo con frialdad, arrojando el collar al suelo.

-¡Te lo suplico!-brilla con mayor intensidad-¿qué quieres que haga para que me creas?

-¡DESAPARECE!-grito sin pensarlo, me tapo las orejas y libero una lágrima.

-Bien…si eso es lo que deseas-sale una pequeña luz azulada que emite tristeza, pienso si hice bien en hablar sin pensar…

Sale Helaria y como en el mito griego, se funde con el todo conforme asciende a los cielos, dando un espectáculo admirable a pesar de que el tiempo es todo lo contrario. Siento que soy observada desde lejos y que caminan hacia mi, vuelvo a sumir la vista en el suelo admirando las plantitas y siento que cubren mi cabeza.

-Se nota que te quieres salir de este lugar-Kai se acerca y coloca a mi lado, me siento feliz de verlo, pero a la vez triste…

-Solo quería salir un rato…

-No importa, vámonos a tu cuarto-me entrega la sombrilla mientras mueve la silla hacia el elevador.

Ingresamos apenas se abre la puerta y quedamos en silencio, parece no querer hablar…así que no lo molestaré, tal vez lo haga sentir incómodo. Entramos en silencio a mi cuarto y con mis propias manos alejo lentamente a las de Kai y me dirijo frente a la ventana, viendo que la lluvia por fin dejó de caer.

-¿Tienes ganas de hablar o de quedarte sola? Puedo irme si eso te molesta…

-Quédate…por favor-lo volteo a ver no sé si con tristeza o con indiferencia.

-Brooklyn me habló de lo que ocurre y lo siento mucho…-se me acerca y observa a detalle.

-No importa, buscaré como salir adelante…-vuelvo a ver por la ventana.

-Entonces realmente te gustaba…-parecía enojado, no entiendo su actitud.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto aún sin entender nada.

-Brooklyn me dijo de su relación, que terminaron antes del combate, se nota que no duraron mucho, pero no espera que realmente lo quisieras tanto…-baja la mirada y se sienta en la cama a mi lado.

-Pensé que hablabas de mi salud, no de eso…realmente no me lo tomé a mal eso, así que no te preocupes y te pido que no lo malinterpretes-le sonrío feliz.

-Se lo había dicho, pero no entendió-entra Brooklyn evadiendo a Kai al sentarse al lado opuesto y lejos de él-supongo que quiso comprobarlo, pero antes de dejártela el resto del día déjame hablar algo con ella ¿quieres Hiwatari?

-Bien-dice de mal modo y sale de la habitación azotando la puerta.

-Vaya que es violento-suspira resignado-escucha, sé que esto fue repentino, pero debes saber que el motivo por el que nos separamos fue porque no concordamos bien ¿vale?

-De acuerdo, pero no debiste hablarle así-le digo en plan de broma para luego reís quedo, aún me duele el cuerpo cuando me muevo mucho.

-Solo quería decirte que mientras estaba contigo…mientras nos conocíamos…-baja la mirada sonrojado.

-Dime Broo, no tienes de qué temer-le impulso a seguir.

-Ehh…pues…me enamoré de ti, pero no te lo dije por miedo a que ya no me quisieras y porque sabía que a pesar de todo amabas a Kai…por eso no me atreví a decírtelo y ahora te lo digo-se da la vuelta y sale a toda prisa con la mirada gacha sin tiempo de responderle.

Suspiro, nunca habría esperado algo así de él…lo quiero, pero como amigo, no mas…solo deseo que esto no afecte mi relación con él, solo busco una amistad sincera y en parte me siento culpable por haberle dicho lo que pasó con Kai, aunque me alegré de no contarle sobre el beso que tuve con él, de lo contrario no aguantaría la culpa que sentiría por decírselo…ya lo había sentido distante, porque no me dirigía la palabra casi y solo me miraba de lejos, nunca esperé esta reacción por su parte.

Siento que la puerta se abre lentamente y escucho pasos lentos y callados que se me acercan, no les tomo importancia y decido voltearme para evitarme malas pasadas o bromas pesadas conociendo a Takao y a Daichi.

Me giro lentamente con la mirada baja y veo unos zapatos de mujer algo descuidados y enlodados, levanto lentamente la mirada…tines blancos, pantalones negros, playera blanca y un cabello castaño…frente a mi estaba nuevamente Misao, semejante a un cuerpo sin alma, como un simple títere.

Su mirada era gélida, fría, aterradora, no parecía humana…el brillo de sus ojos era particularmente opaco, sin brillo, ya no se veían llenos de ira, ahora eran indescifrables y semejantes a los ojos de estatuas, que al lado de ellas quedaban más fríos e indiferentes. Da un paso más y revela un cuchillo de cocinero bastante delgado y fino aparentemente nuevo…lo levanta directo a mi cuello y lo presiona un poco contra este, el miedo no me permite moverme, ni siquiera puedo articular bien las palabras al verme reflejada en sus ojos como unos espejos o joyas verdes bastante brillantes como para ver mi propio rostro aterrado ante sus pies…esa silueta me hizo tener fuerzas para hablarle, no soportaba ser tan cobarde, ser tan dependiente de alguien.

-¿No te basta con dejarme en este estado?-le digo con dificultad.

-Solo vine a terminar el trabajo-no muestra ningún tipo de emoción-a terminar lo que dejé pendiente…

-¡Por favor! debería bastarte dejarme sin caminar-comienzo a sentir desesperación al sentir mayor presión en la garganta sin poder alejarme más de ella.

-Solo quiero estar junto a Kai, que me ame, que me quiera…y si yo no tengo su amor…nadie lo tendrá, mucho me…

-¡Misao basta ya!-entra Kai, solo cesa la presión, pero no la amenaza, sigue teniendo la misma posición-aléjate de ella.

-Porqué…porqué…porqué…-comienza a repetir una y otra vez dejando salir lágrimas de sus ojos sin quitar su semblante.

-Solo dame el cuchillo-se acerca lentamente cuidándose a él y a mi del peligroso filo.

-Compartimos niñez…compartimos momentos difíciles…porqué…porqué…porqué…-parecía tener la mirada perdida desde el inicio, pero parece que ese pequeño pedazo de alma que le quedaba desaparecía por completo mientras susurraba-siempre estuve a tu lado…

-Misao…-toma lentamente su mano y aleja de igual forma el cuchillo de mi cuello, me siento más relajada-suéltalo…

-¡TRAIDOR!-grita de golpe y lanza un golpe con el chuchillo, comienza a atacar a Kai mientras él la evade con gran trabajo, es demasiada rápida en sus movimientos-¡MALDITO!,¡DESGRACIADO!,¡TE MATARÉ!

Después de tanto evadir y por lo angosto del espacio, Misao logra herir a Kai con una cortada larga del hombro derecho hacia abajo de forma diagonal mientras miro horrorizada la profundidad de la cortada que comienza a hacerse presente por la abundante sangre, decido hablar a las enfermeras llamándolas con urgencia por medio de un aparato y aparte de encender los aparatos que muestran estabilidad para luego simular un paro y provocar que los paramédicos lleguen más a prisa, cuando volteo veo a Misao sobre un Kai semiinconsciente por la pérdida de sangre, sujetándole con una mano el cuello y con la otra preparando el cuchillo para el tiro de gracia, decido abandonar la silla de ruedas para intentar distraerla trayéndola a su verdadero objetivo y poder ayudar en algo a Kai, súbitamente voltea a verme cambiando el cuchillo de dirección: de Kai hacia mi.

_**Continuará…**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Buajajajaja! ah si hola n.n, ps después d muxo actualizo y adivinen q! los kiero traumar con este capi ¬w¬ o al menos eso espero O.O pero weeeno… q mas podría decir si o.o Beyblade no me pertenece sino a Takao Aoki y DEJEN REVIEWS x q planeo mandar a Kaicito muy lejos n.n**_

_**-Loka idiota ¬¬**_

_**-tu otra vez ok… -.- ya ando mas loka q d costumbre TT^TT mejor yo me voy a traumar... x.x**_

_****_

_**Capitulo 15**_

No sé donde tengo la cabeza…en un momento deseaba estar corriendo como si el mismo demonio persiguiera mi alma y ahora estoy frente a ella con un cuchillo en la garganta en un segundo intento por matarme…la alejé de Kai, pero será a cambio de mi vida.

-Misao…-Kai se acercaba arrastrándose por el suelo-recapacita…

-Todos me traicionan…todos me temen y huyen…inclusive tu…-aprieta el cuchillo de nueva cuenta en mi garganta-pensé que éramos más que amigos…algo especial-las lágrimas comenzaban a salir.

-No tienes por qué hacer esto-le trata de tomar el tobillo pero ella lo patea y su esfuerzo por acercarse se vuelve vano, pierde la conciencia.

-¡Kai!-grito sin pensar en quien tengo al frente.

-Te lo regalo, pero solo si muere-sonríe de una forma sádica.

-¿Porque haces esto? ¿No te das cuenta que está muy débil? Ninguno de los dos puede contigo, esto no es correcto, déjalo vivir en paz.

-Desde que se conocen solo sabe hablar de ti, solo piensa en ti y a veces en la noche susurra tu maldito nombre mientras lo escribe en sus cuadernos…-me toma con ambas manos el cuello y comienza a apretarlo-nunca hizo lo mismo conmigo, siempre quise que fuera atento conmigo, que me mostrara algo de cariño, que me dijera aunque sea te quiero…-lloraba sin impedimento mientras decía cada palabra como una herida abierta-pero siempre me decía que no me le acercara, cuando estaba con sus amigos de la escuela no me dejaba acercarme, e incluso con Tala y Bryan…solo me tomaba como un fantasma, nunca me miraba y siempre me llevaba la evasiva por más que lo quería complacer…cuando llegamos a ser prometidos por parte de su abuelo me llené de emoción pensando de que Kai se fijaría un poco más en mí…-se toma un breve respiro, su historia o la forma de narrarla me hizo llorar-pero ocurrió lo contrario…

-Lo siento mucho- La abrazo olvidando el cuchillo, que al poco tiempo se alejó de mí-yo no sabía por lo que sufrías, y quisiera ayudarte en algo…

-Nadie puede…nadie puede…-suelta el cuchillo y corresponde mi abrazo llorando amargamente…

-Tenemos que ayudar a Kai…morirá si no lo atienden-la miro a la cara señalando a Kai, que yacía ahí inmóvil-ya está muy débil y dudo que pueda resistir por más tiempo…

-No-responde simplemente con frialdad-quiero que muera, por él sufrí mucho…

-¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!-se lo suplico, parece no escucharme…decido actuar por mi cuenta mientras ella se levanta, se dirige hacia la ventana y la abre.

-Si él muere entonces estará solo, yo le haré compañía…-dice de una forma ida, y en cierto grado de una forma irreal sube el barandal viendo hacia abajo.

-No lo puedo permitir-sigo arrastrándome hacia la puerta y trato de alcanza la manija…

-¡NO!-se mueve de forma violenta y cae por accidente hacia el vacío, solo pude ver cuando desaparecía sin siquiera gritar.

-¡Brooklyn, ve por ayuda rápido!-sale corriendo mientras grita y varios médicos acuden para ayudarnos-Misao se lanzó por la ventana-le digo a un paramédico cuando me ayudan a levantarme-cayó por accidente y no sé si sigue viva o ya…-digo temblando de los nervios, casi tartamudeando.

-No te preocupes, ahora vamos a ver qué sucede-se retira una vez que estoy bien puesta en la silla de ruedas, volteo y solo se ve un enorme charco de sangre. El miedo me invade temiendo lo peor.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-entra Brooklyn algo estresado después de ver la sangre en el suelo.

-Misao entró con intenciones de matarme y Kai me quiso proteger, pero mejor salió lastimado y a punto de morir…-la temblorina me regresó sin poderlo controlarlo, Brooklyn solo me observa y me abraza como queriéndome proteger y tranquilizar al mismo tiempo, un abrazo que me hizo pensar en el abrazo de Kai cuando le dije lo que sentía, era igual esa sensación en su abrazo… ¡cómo pude ser tan ciega!

-¿Dónde está Misao?-me suelta del abrazo y me mira al rostro-¿sabes a donde fue?

-Cayó por la ventana…-volteo a ver la ventana como si haciéndolo aparecería Misao, Brooklyn se dirige hacia ella y ve hacia abajo, noto que se queda impactado-¿qué paso Broo?

-Está muerta…-queda paralizado por completo y se comienza a poner pálido-Hiromi no vayas a ver por esta ventana, al menos por el resto del día-cierra la ventana y pone la cortina, poniéndola en una parte alta para que no la suba y mire.

-Dime ¿sufrió mucho? –lo detengo antes de que salga de la habitación.

-Al parecer no…pero no quiero que veas, te alterarás más de lo que estás, son muchas cosas para un día ¿me lo prometes?-me mira preocupado de sobremanera.

-Te lo prometo…solo quiero acostarme-me dirijo a la cama y me acuesto con un poco de ayuda de Brooklyn, supongo que fue algo fuerte por la temblorina que tenía, la palidez y lo frío de él…hasta su sonrisa se borró.

Pasan dos días y Kai no sale de observación, perdió demasiada sangre y tuvo varios problemas cuando lo ayudaron, solo necesita reposo según los médicos. Salí ambos días para ver su estado, el primer día estaba helado y pálido, sin contar inconsciente; el segundo volvió a la normalidad tanto en su físico como en estar consciente, me sentía feliz de saber que en otros dos días estaría dado de alta bajo supervisión médica…Pero en esos momentos no sólo me angustiaba Kai, sino también Brooklyn, que estaba con ojeras y distraído por lo ocurrido, lo veía nervioso, así que me dediqué a andar con él y hablar como antes, pero ahora lo veía más distante, lo veía más frío y ya no portaba su hermosa sonrisa, ahora esa sonrisa parece haber desaparecido…

Se cumple el plazo y sin que me diera cuenta y Kai salió antes de poder verlo, pero no pude buscarlo porque Brooklyn quería hablar conmigo, decía querer hablar de algo serio y salí con él hacia el jardincito para platicar más a gusto.

-Hiromi…quisiera decirte algo…-decía serio, casi seco y al mismo tiempo dudoso.

-Dime Broo…sabes que puedes decirme todo.

-Es que no es algo fácil Hiromi…sabes, no lo es-sonríe de forma nostálgica y triste, se sienta a mi lado en una banca que ahí se encontraba-tú ya lo hiciste, hablaste de esto y todo salió bien…-cada vez lo veía más deprimido.

-Broo…-me ponía triste verlo así-vamos, dímelo si eso hace que vuelva tu sonrisa tan hermosa-se sorprende, me ve con sorpresa y solo suspira como resignado.

-Hiromi…te amo-me mira directo a los ojos, quedo sorprendida ante sus palabras-no pensaba enamorarme de ti, en serio no…pero te conocí ese día…cuando estabas sentada en el suelo…parecías un ángel con el corazón destrozado, decidí ayudarte y te acogí, te conocía por Takao…con eso me bastaba… l-luego decidí ayudarte con Kai y te conocí mejor, no sabes que tan agradecido estoy de haberlo hecho, sabía que nunca me corresponderías, por eso traté de ver todo por otro lado, pero mejor más me atraías y más te quería…me volví dependiente a ti Hiromi-baja la mirada triste-luego fue lo de Misao y te ayudé igualmente, te protegí, te vi sonreír cuando Kai te abrazó y consoló…eso me hizo sentir mal sabes…-ríe de forma amarga-por eso… me mira directamente a los ojos-quisiera probar tus labios solo una sola vez…-se acerca cada vez más.

-Broo…yo no…-me interrumpe tras besarme de forma tierna y triste al mismo tiempo.

-Hiromi…-escucho una voz a mis espaldas y al voltear encuentro a Kai…esto no puede ser cierto…

_**Continuará…**_


	16. Chapter 16

**-Hola! Q gusto volver a escribir n0n…ya me hacía falta n.n…**

**-Golpéenla por escrito por que la muy tonta se la pasó viendo series en lugar de terminar el capítulo, solo le faltaban párrafos y no los pudo hacer en dos semanas y media o.ó**

**-jeje seeee…fue genial nwn**

**-wevona, perezosa, buena para nada, inútil… ¬¬#**

**-es divertido no tener nada que hacer, no lo tomes tan a pecho weno para concluir: belyblade no me pertenece sino a Takao Aoki, solo hago esto para drenar mi cerebro de locuras y para entretenerlos a ustedes mi público owo…**

**-Dejen reviews para que le llegue la inspiración, porque últimamente anda loca queriendo que le lleguen ideas ¬¬# **** w**

_**Capítulo 16**_

-Hiromi…-escucho una voz a mis espaldas y al voltear encuentro a Kai…esto no puede ser cierto…

-Kai, esto no es lo que parece-trata de aclarar Brooklyn antes de que ocurra algo mas, pero Kai regresa de donde vino sin darnos tiempo de explicar mas.

-No puede ser-me tapo el rostro con mis manos mientras empiezo a llorar en silencio mientas Brooklyn se pone de pie y se retira con la dirección que tomó Kai sin siquiera despedirse.

Decido moverme por mi cuenta y me dirijo a mi habitación, ahí se encontraba el doctor, que me entrega unos papeles y una silla de ruedas…Inesperadamente me han dado de alta. Salgo antes de las seis de la tarde en compañía de mis padres y mi tía para dirigirme hacia la casa, ellos cambiaron algunas cosas de la casa para poder subir a mi cuarto sin tanto problema.

No supe nada ni de Brooklyn ni de Kai en lo que quedó del día, pero por lo que antes me habían dicho estoy segura de que mañana Kai se va a Rusia…tampoco sé nada de Helaria, que lleva un tiempo desaparecida...me siento abandonada y sola…ahora más que nunca.

Despierto en un día nublado, curiosamente el cielo está como mis emociones: triste, nublado; decido bajar a la cocina y llamo a mis padres, ya que había quedado con ellos de estar en la parte baja a menos que sea hora de dormir…mi tía sigue de visita en casa y no partirá hasta dentro de tres días, en lo mientras está conmigo en la casa en lugar de estar de turista, esto me da pena y hacerme sentir miserable.

-Tía, salga de paseo-le sonrío dulcemente, ocultando el dolor que me pesa en el alma.

-No mi niña, quiero que estés bien y quiero estar a tu lado, sé que andas en una situación muy difícil en estos momentos y quisiera estar contigo-me toma las manos con ternura.

-Pero usted vino de vacaciones y tenerla aquí conmigo me hace sentir mal y triste…-pienso un momento para hablar-sería feliz si usted sale de paseo aunque sea por unos minutos, por favor, yo saldré a tomar aire fresco en el parque, aprovechando que está a dos cuadras.

-Pero…-suspira resignada-sabes…eres bastante fuerte, haré lo que me dices, tus padres vuelven a las siete hoy, así que saldré a caminar tal vez hasta las seis, así haremos algo en lo que llegan-sonríe feliz, correspondo su sonrisa y se dirige a la puerta-sería algo bueno de vez en cuando salir aunque sea a comprar unas cosas-abre la puerta, deja las llaves y toma otras, dejando la puerta abierta.

Salgo después de tomar un suéter que dejó "por accidente" mi tía en la silla donde habló conmigo y cuando salió, tomo las llaves y un reloj con alarma para no perder la noción del tiempo y llegar a tiempo a casa. Entro al parque y veo a Takao con Max jugando su clásico juego de Beyblade…están demasiado concentrados al notar sus caras. Me acerco y les hablo, ellos voltean y paran el juego para saludarme, me cuentan lo que había pasado en el tiempo en el que estuve en el hospital y cuanto me extrañaron, hasta Takao buscaba una forma de mantenerme tranquila y serena siendo tranquilo y no buscapleitos como suele serlo, fue considerado a decir verdad. Paso un rato agradable con ellos y luego deciden llevarme a un restaurant donde supuestamente Rei entró a trabajar y hacen platillos muy buenos, pues Rei decidió quedarse aquí en Japón y rentó un departamento bastante grande a palabras de Takao y Max, luego quedó como chef en un restaurant de categoría y gana muy bien, dicen que menciona tener hasta un poco de más aparte de la renta y los gastos.

En menos de lo que pensaba estábamos en la puerta del tan mencionado restaurant y no se equivocaron al decir que era uno de categoría; veía a gente de traje y notables ejecutivos ingresar, ya había escuchado de este lugar, había oído que es uno de los más caros de por esta parte de Tokio. Realmente quedé sorprendida. Al entrar nos pidieron reservación, cuando decimos que no teníamos nos dijo que no deberíamos entrar a menos que tuviéramos una reservación, a lo que Max solo dijo que buscaba visitar a Rei, en segundo estábamos sentados al lado de la cocina con una jarra de agua simple.

-¡Chicos! ¡Hiromi!-salía de la cocina Rei, vestido como un chef de primera-¡qué gusto verlos por acá!

-Hola Rei-saludo contenta de verlo tan bien-ya me contaron de todo lo que pasó mientras me ausenté, muchas felicidades.

-Eh… si… bueno…-se rasca la nuca algo curioso-¿Chicos, puedo hablar con Hiromi a solas?-dijo algo serio.

-¡Claro viejo!-dice Takao al tiempo que se ponía de pie-vamos Maxie.

-Si Takao-sonríe-saldremos por un rato Hiromi, volveremos en quince minutos- se pone de pie y alcanza a Takao, que ya estaba en la puerta del restaurant.

-Hiromi… te tengo una mala noticia-decía serio y a la vez triste Rei tomando un poco de agua que llevaron para ambos.

-Dime Rei ¿sucedió algo malo?-digo algo preocupada al ver su mirada evadiendo la mía.

-Digamos que no es tan malo, pero si es malo…o al menos para nosotros-suspira de forma pesada-Kai se fue a Rusia a vivir y parece no querer volver nunca más-me mira de reojo esperando mi reacción.

-¿Kai…se fue…a vivir a Rusia? ¿Y sin decirme nada?-bajo la mirada completamente confundida y afligida… ¿se fue sin siquiera despedirse?

-Pero…-empieza a buscar entre sus bolsas-te dejó este recado, me dijo que lo leyeras estando conmigo, pero que yo no sepa lo que dice.

-Gracias-la tomo algo temblorosa por contener las lágrimas, abro lentamente el sobre y me dedico a leer su contenido.

"_Hiromi:_

_Sé que quisieras una explicación para mi ida tan repentina y seré franco, fuiste tú con Brooklyn, no me importan los pretextos, Brooklyn lo intentó y ahora míralo si te lo encuentras._

_Nunca pensé que serías ese tipo de chicas, te veía de otra forma, y créeme, lo que te expresé en ese beso fue genuino. No supiste aprovechar lo que sentía por ti y lamento decirte que no volveré a Japón, ya no tengo nada en este lugar. Te pido que no intentes llamarme ni buscarme. También aprovecha que está Rei contigo para que sea tu nuevo juguete, yo ya no lo seré más…Solo quiero que sepas ya para concluir que te amé como a nadie y hubiera querido formar una familia a tu lado al ver tu forma de ser que se expresaba en tu forma de ser y que era para mí la única; ahora me doy cuenta que me equivoqué._

_Ya sabes quien envió esto, así que no gastaré mi nombre contigo"_

Suelto la carta, la dejo caer y quedo en shock al saber la verdad, creo que Brooklyn no alcanzó a aclarar las cosas…Nunca supe que Kai pensara así, podría ver a Kai comportarse como sea, pero nunca así. Rei me llama, pero no respondo…no puedo reaccionar por más que quisiera. ¿Cómo pudo todo terminar así?

Solo la cabeza me sirve para hacer preguntas y no hacer otra cosa ¿Qué pasó? ¿Realmente soy horrible? ¿Kai me odia después de que me vio? ¿Podría demostrarle que todo esto fue sin querer? ¿Qué fue un accidente? ¿No podré volverlo a ver ahora que se lo que siente y él sabe lo que siento?

Todo se vuelve negro para mí y solo en mis últimos momentos de conciencia logro hacer una pregunta "¿Por qué a mí?".

Despierto después de escuchar la voz de mi tía…me doy cuenta que Rei me había llevado a mi casa y ahora estaba en la sala recuperando el conocimiento, al parecer fue bastante fuerte la noticia para mí. Después de estar más tranquila, Rei se fue y yo me dedico a ir a dormir justamente unos minutos antes de que llegaran mis padres…de repente recuerdo la sensación de poder caminar y sentir las piernas, suelto unas lágrimas y luego sonrío de una forma amarga, sé que ya no podrá ser nunca más.

_**Continuará…**_


	17. Chapter 17

**-Hola! ya regresando a publicar mi fic que creo q hac muxo q no publikaba **

**-Si, eres una torpe ¬¬**

**-mas respeto por favor o.ó**

**-¿cómo q respeto? NADIE mandó reviews ¬¬#**

**-como q no? Me enviaron 2 y con esos soy feliz n.n**

**-mentirosa ¬¬##**

** weno para concluir Beyblade le pertenece a Takao Aoki y la historia es una safada de mi pequeña mente lok n.n espero reviews puesto a q nadie me dijo estar inconforme n.n**

**-Yo lo hice y me tomaste a loka ¬¬###**

**-ya dejame en paz #¬¬-x- -.-####**

_**Capítulo 17**_

Un cielo tranquilo, una brisa relajante y un frondoso árbol con una gran sombra, siento una grata sensación al estar en aquel sitio completamente desconocido y tranquilo. No sé porqué estoy ahí, pronto mi confusión cambia a coraje al ver frente a mí a Helaria.

-No has cambiado, aún me tienes rencor…

-¿No me crees capaz?-respondo de una forma fría y desviando la mirada.

-Solo quería darte las gracias y darte parte de lo que me queda de magia…-se acuesta a mi lado, la veo confundida y ella solo sonríe de forma melancólica-sabes…siempre pensé que el humano era un ser que era frío, egoísta, hipócrita y lo peor del planeta, por enseñanza de mi madre…pero ahora me doy cuenta que no todos son iguales…tu tío y tu…tus amigos…son humanos que me hicieron cambiar de parecer…

-¿A qué quieres llegar con eso?

-Leí tu destino con los huesos y dicen que nunca podrás estar al lado de ese chico, dice que debes formar tu vida sola y de una forma que no seas feliz al recordar el pasado, él tiene un destino en el que la riqueza le provocará soledad y vacío…morirá sin alcanzar gran edad y completamente solo-lo dijo de una forma indiferente, como si fuera algo cotidiano.

-¿Cómo puedes estar así?-la miro algo indignada-¿por qué me dices esto?

-Nunca dije que permitiría que se cumpliera ese destino para ambos-me observa indiferente, con una pequeña tristeza-a mi me habían dicho que nadie podría cambiar mi naturaleza, que moriría al ser resuelto mi acertijo si era la persona no indicada, pero se compadeció de mí al levantar su espada en mi cabeza y me selló…si no hubiera sido así entonces ahora no estaría a tu lado.

-¿Qué quieres?-digo queriendo llegar al punto.

-Cambiar su fortuna, la tuya y la de él-se levanta y se pone frente a mi-te entrego lo que me queda de magia para hacerlo, no quiero que personas justas sufran, me he dado cuenta que ustedes deben tener todo lo bueno, no ser víctimas del destino…-abre sus alas y las extiende a más no poder, me cubre la sombra de ellas y comienzan a emanar un destello dorado-te regresaré tus piernas y seré tu guía para cambiar esto que ahora es un error…-la luz se hace más fuerte y cierro los ojos al tiempo que me cubro con el brazo-solo sigue…no podré hacer más por ti más que esto.

Nuevamente la oscuridad me rodea, un frío indescriptible me envuelve y abro los ojos para no encontrarme en casa, sino en una calle completamente nevada, estoy cubierta de nieve y con ropa que uso a diario, no encuentro explicación y recuerdo el sueño, trato de ponerme de pié y lo logro después de tambalearme mucho, quedo sorprendida al saber que puedo volver a caminar y me dejo caer soltando el llanto…nunca pensé el volver a caminar y ahora lo estaba haciendo…

Después de recuperar un poco la cordura salgo de aquel callejón solitario abrazándome para no sentir tanto frío, tengo la mirada gacha y comienzo a caminar sin rumbo, pronto y sin querer me tropiezo con alguien y levanto la mirada apenada.

-¡Pero qué es esto!-frente a mí estaban dos vagos que me miraban de una forma maliciosa.

-¿Tienes frío muñeca?-se me acerca el otro mientras yo comenzaba a retroceder al tener pánico por eso, uno de ellos me azota contra el suelo-si nos acompañas ya no tendrás tanto frío-se empieza a reír de una forma macabra, de golpe me agarra la muñeca y empiezo a sentir terror.

-¡SUÉLTEME!-comienzo a gritar por el pánico y tratan de callarme con un golpe seco en la cara, para mi mala suerte no había nadie más, o aparentemente.

-¡Hey! Dejen a la chica sola-dijo una voz que por el pánico no reconocí.

-Mocoso no te metas donde no te llaman- solo atino a sentir que me sueltan, cierro los ojos y comienzan a oírse golpes en seco por doquier, me tapo los oídos al oír los gritos de dolor.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-abro los ojos dudosa para encontrarme con unos ojos azul celeste y un cabello rojizo que bien pude reconocer en ese momento-¿tu?-dice completamente confundido-¿La chica de los Bladebrakers?

-¿Ta-Tala?-digo al verlo más a detalle, cargaba una caja mediana con sellos de paquetería, pero el golpe y el frío me hizo perder el conocimiento en segundos.


	18. Chapter 18

**-HOLAAA! Ya aki con otra actualización nwn… y adivinen q! ya se va a acabar este fic owo Seeee ya me di x vencida x q por estas fechas ya casi nadie pone reviews y digo q ps ya anda algo ambigua XD pero no se preocupen! Estoy pensando en dejarlo en máximo otros 2 capis -w- **

**-Lo q pasa es q está empezando otro fic ¬¬ pero no sabe si pondrán a Kai o a Hiromi como…**

**-SHHHH! . eso es después ¬¬# me caes mal x q no me apoyas T0T weno ya saben Beyblade no me pertenece sino a Takao Aoki y manden REVIEWS! Si no ps chance y termine uno d los dos muerto buajajaja XD weno ya los dejo.**

**-Sí sería lo mejor ¬¬##**

**-Mínimo 4 reviews para la prox actualizaciòn ¬w¬ si no... muerte a la protagonista! XD**

_**Capítulo 18**_

Abro los ojos con dificultad, el frío que tenía ya no lo tengo y una luz tenue y placentera se asoma por una pequeña ventana, me levanto lentamente mientras me abrazo para mantener el calor y me caliento un poco las manos. Apenas me percato del estilo único y elegante de la habitación donde me encuentro y al ver un poco la ventana veo n hermoso paisaje nevado hermoso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-volteo por el susto, me topo con Tala, que se encuentra de brazos cruzados frente a mí con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Es…es una larga historia…-por reflejo retrocedo lo que puedo al ver su mirada.

-¿A qué viniste?-se me acerca y se me pone cara a cara con poca distancia-¿A lastimar más a Kai?

-¿Cómo?-pregunto sin saber el cómo lo supo-yo vine…yo vine a aclarar las cosas-tomé un poco de valor y le grito en la cara tratando de sonar un poco agresiva.

-¿Solo por eso?-levanta las cejas incrédulo-pudiste hablarle o mandarle una carta.

-¿Y cómo es que tu sabes lo que ocurrió?-le pregunta sin moverme.

-Soy su mejor amigo, soy como un hermano para él, así que sé lo que sucede y lo que sucedió, de hecho no debería decirte lo que me dijo y lo que sucede…lo lastimaste mucho ¿sabes?

-Lo lamento…-bajo la mirada avergonzada recordando lo que ocurrió aquel día-nunca quise que algo así pasara, a Broo lo consideraba solo un amigo, lo único que quería era que me hiciera caso, saber si aunque sea sentía odio, saber que al menos Kai supiera que yo existía…solo eso…no quería lastimarlo, ni a él ni a Brooklyn.

-¿Entonces qué relación tenías con Masefield?

-Éramos cómplices, él me ayudó a saber sobre Kai, sobre cómo me veía, ya que sabía que lo amaba…

-…-se queda en silencio, mirándome fijamente y sin decir palabra alguna, se formó un silencio muy incómodo y cuando comenzó a querer formular un solo sonido Kai aparece en la puerta llamando a Tala.

-Tala te pedí que me llevaras los informes de Voltaire y…-se detiene al verme.

-Kai…-cruzo mirada con sus ojos, se ven llenos de ira y en cierto grado vacíos…

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-me mira como si fuera una plaga, como si me desconociera.

-Nada, solo la encontré siendo atacada por esos vagos de la paquetería, la tenían en el suelo y sin escapatoria, suerte que llegué en ese momento…-lo mira por un momento y me voltea a ver de reojo.

-Suerte la mía que tú la trajiste-se cruza de brazos enojado y en cierto grado rencoroso.

-Solo se algo flexible y no tan bestia como acostumbras y escúchala, puede que se aclaren algunas cosas y tal vez lleguen a algo más que un simple acuerdo-sonríe de forma maliciosa y me voltea a ver, un escalofrío me recorre la espalda de forma lenta, haciéndome sentir débil y desprotegida, quedé por un segundo inmóvil al verme observada por ambos pares de orbes tan hermosas y codiciadas por varias.

-Encárgate de ella, yo terminaré asuntos que tú no puedes hacer y luego hablaremos con mayor detalle-se va de la habitación dejándonos nuevamente solos.

-Hablará contigo dentro de una hora, hasta entonces mantente en cama, no logro entender el porqué no encontré tu silla o dentro de ella cuando te atacaron esos vagos, iré a buscarla…

-No es necesario…

-¿Por?

-No traje la silla, vine sin ella…no preguntes más.

-Bien, luego hablamos entonces, ahí te dejo algo de comer por si tienes hambre, será mejor que te alimentes bien, no quiero otra baja en este lugar-sonríe de forma macabra y me deja sola.

Veo a mi izquierda, en el mueble se encuentra un pequeño almuerzo que trata de un sándwich con jugo de naranja y una manzana, parece escaso, pero me servirá para reponer fuerzas…Una vez que termino de comer reviso mi ropa, está manchada de tierra y no parece estar en buenas condiciones…De repente me llega a la mente cuando vi a Tala con muchos paquetes antes de perder el conocimiento, no comprendo el cómo me trajo aquí sin antes dejar algo o alguien…

Dejo de nuevo mi mente en blanco, las sábanas desprendían un aroma a pino y eran bastante sedosas…el lugar parecía cómodo y tranquilo, un lugar algo envidiable, si no fuera por ese clima sería un lugar perfecto para vacacionar…ahora comprendo que no cualquiera es apto para vivir en esos lugares, ya que antes no se me hacía gran cosa… no hasta experimentarlo por mí misma.

Me dejo caer en la cama nuevamente algo cansada y trato de mantener mi mente en blanco, pero llegan de golpe las imágenes de esos vagos y el rostro de Tala…abro los ojos de golpe y me quedo sentada por otro lado, el sueño nuevamente me va venciendo y antes de cerrar por completo los ojos escucho los pasos de alguien dirigiéndose a donde yo estaba, no le tomo importancia y me dejo caer en un corto sueño.

-Despierta-me sujetan del hombro, despierto sin más remedio.

-Eh…-abro los ojos y me los tallo un poco, levanto la mirada y veo a Kai frente a mí con su mirada fría y dura como siempre.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Solo…

-¿Solo qué? ¿Venir a fastidiarme?-no me había dado oportunidad de terminar mi frase, se dedicó a verme de forma severa y casi diciéndome que desearía que yo estuviera muerta.

-Solo quiero aclarar las cosas…eso es todo…-bajo la mirada tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que quieren salir, siento que me sujeta de los brazos y me pone frente a él sin darme oportunidad de reaccionar.

-Me lastimaste bastante, no solo por todo lo que hiciste te voy a perdonar ¿oíste? Así que será mejor que regreses por donde viniste-lo último me lo susurra en la oreja con voz suave y a la vez severa, logré notar en su voz un poco de tristeza y vacío, me siento mal por lo que hice que pensara y no lograra aclararlo a tiempo.

-Solo quiero hablar…-lo agarro lentamente de los brazos, pero él me suelta y se va sin decir más.

-Solo vete de aquí, no tengo tiempo para ti.

Cierra la puerta de golpe y el silencio nuevamente es mi fiel acompañante…se siento tan mal estar en esa situación…se siente tan mal no poder aclarar las cosas con Kai…será difícil hacerlo comprender y entrar en razón siendo del carácter que es…

Suspiro resignada, por instinto busco en las bolsas que tengo en la ropa y me encuentro con Helaria, que parece inerte y sin vida, es increíble ver cómo mi peor enemigo era ahora el único ser en el que puedo confiar…realmente la vida da giros inesperados…Aprieto con fuerza aquel collar que contiene a Helaria con ambas manos y al ponerlo en mi frente flexionando un poco las rodillas comienzo a llorar de una forma amarga, me siento mal al no poder hacer otra cosa más que llorar, realmente esto es frustrante. Tanto tiempo lloré que perdí la noción del tiempo y el sueño nuevamente me vence, eh dormido demasiado desde que inició todo este embrollo, no comprendo el por qué, pero sé de sobra que este cansancio no es normal.

-¡AHHH!-despierto al oír aquel grito frente a mí y escucho cómo algo cae al mismo tiempo que el grito.

-¿Qué sucede?-escucho la voz de Kai llegando por el pasillo a paso presuroso, me pesan los párpados, así que no puedo abrirlos con facilidad

-Mi-mira Kai- veo a Tala y Kai frente a mí mientras ambos me observan con una cara mezcla de sorpresa y terror.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto mientras lentamente me levanto.

-¡NO TE MUEVAS!-me quedo quieta al escuchar a Kai darme aquella orden, de repente veo cómo una cola de león pasa frente a mis ojos y me percato de la suavidad de la almohada y sábanas.

-Una… ¿Helaria?-volteo lentamente topándome con aquellos ojos tan enigmáticos- ella solo inclina la cabeza para quitarme poco a poco de ella y luego bajar de la cama, a pesar de ser enorme pudo caber en la cama sin problemas.

-¿Descansaste?-pregunta Helaria viéndome de reojo.

-Sí, dormí bien hace mucho que no podía…

-Me da gusto…-mira al frente y se topa con Tala y Kai, pasa entre ellos como un fantasma y desaparece.

Ambos quedan impactados al ver cómo Helaria desaparece frente a ellos como una simple ilusión, cuando reaccionan se me quedan viendo.

-¿cómo pudiste materializar a Helaria?-pregunta Kai-una bestia bit no debe materializarse por los problemas que puede tener, no es cualquier cosa.

-No la materialicé, ella ya es así, pero creo que toma mi energía para poder hacerlo, es única…-sin pensarlo me acomodo y me siento al lado de la cama, me pongo de pié algo inestable y camino hacia la ventana, apenas estoy comenzando a retomar el ritmo de caminar.

-Hiromi…-me habla Kai ausente, volteo la mirada y lo veo mirarme fijamente y sin poder creer lo que ve-¿cómo puedes caminar?

-Helaria-lo miro a los ojos, nos quedamos en silencio y Tala retoma la palabra, ya que por la mirada de Kai tan poco común era obvio que no estaba pensando y la mente la tenía en blanco.

-¿Ese ser te volvió a hacer caminar?

-Sí, ella me trajo aquí y me regresó el poder caminar, ya le debo mucho, pensar que ella casi me mata me hace pensar en que el destino puede sonreírnos.

-¿Y por eso viniste aquí?

-Sí, vine a aclarar las cosas y cambiar lo que según Helaria ya está dicho, Kai, solo déjame hablar contigo una hora máximo-desvío la mirada al suelo y cierro los ojos al decir todo, esperando el rechazo de Kai…

-Bien, pero deberás ganarme en una beybatalla-Kai concluye aquella conversación y en una parte dudosa pero algo considerada.

_**Continuará…**_

**_Gracias a Utau Hoshina y a Gabe Logan por levantarme el ánimo de publicar este capi por sus reviews n.n_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes de Beyblade le pertenecen a Takao Aoki**

_**Capitulo 19**_

Aquellas palabras nunca pensé escucharlas, Kai retándome a jugar contra él, un silencio incómodo se formó en la habitación y me sentía extraña por un instante, las palabras no me salían y sentía que me temblaba el cuerpo.

-¿Cuáles son las condiciones?-La voz de Helaria resuena en la habitación, pero permanece físicamente ausente, Tala no tardó en revisar atrás de él y en toda la habitación, Kai solo quedó algo tenso.

-Si yo gano ella se irá y nunca me volverá a dirigir la palabra, si ella gana la perdonaré y hablaré con ella como se debe.

-¿Eres de confianza o eres de aquellos que no cumplen?

-Soy honrado-hablaban como si fuera algo cotidiano, lo único que desencaja es el rostro de Kai que se torna enojado por la última pregunta-¿aceptas o no?-me mira fijamente, no pude pensar en lo ocurrido y en lo que me prometí a mí misma.

-Yo…-bajo la mirada, cierro los ojos con fuerza y suelto en un hilo de voz-prometí no volver a jugar…

-Entonces yo gano por default, prepara tus co…-no lo dejo terminar, hablo suficientemente fuerte para interrumpirlo.

-Jugaré-lo miro fijamente-si solo quieres eso para saber el porqué no tengo inconveniente, además…-instintivamente coloco en mi pecho el collar-ya confío en Helaria…

Te veo en diez minutos, que te lleve Tala-se da la vuelta y sale del lugar sin más.

Tala se queda completamente quieto y viéndome por un momento, para mí fue eterno, me siento en la cama y suspiro de forma pesada… Tala se sienta a mi lado y se deja caer en la cama.

-¿Tienes blade?-no me mira, quedó con los ojos cerrados.

-No, se lo regresé a Brooklyn, él me lo prestó…

-Fue lamentable lo de Misao…Kai aún está mal por eso.

-¿La quería entonces?

-No, era como una hermana para él, estaban tan unidos como nosotros dos, si es que menos, pero Kai era más a fin conmigo que con ella, creo que desde que supo que Misao estaba enamorada de él, pero cuando murieron los padres de ella Voltaire la comprometió con Kai y ella empezó a tener una enferma obsesión por él…-abrió los ojos y se recargó en sus rodillas-a grado de golpear y casi matar a las fans demasiado cercanas a él…

-¿Cuánto tiene que empezó a comportarse así?

-Desde que se unió a los Bladebrakers, los ataques y asesinatos fueron ocultados por Voltaire para que Kai no se enterara, tú estabas en su mira desde hace mucho, yo le decía a Kai que no le dijera nada de ti, que estaba mal Misao, pero la forma en la que se comportaba con él hacía que dudara de mis palabras y en cierto grado decía que yo era el que estaba mal.-en su cara se dibujó enojo y tristeza, nunca pensé en tratar así con uno de los Demolitions Boys, en cierto grado esto me daba miedo.

-No debí preguntar…- veo al suelo y siento la mano de Tala en mi hombro, al voltear me topo con los ojos azul celeste de Tala viéndome fijamente, me extiende su blade con el espacio donde debería estar Wolborg en blanco.

-Juega con esto, te llevaré con Kai-se pone de pié dejándome el blade en la mano-Misao fue a buscarte a Japón, dijo que quería conocer, pero escuché que a una de sus amigas le decía que quería quitarte del camino, ella sabía que Kai solo pensaba en ti, a pesar de no demostrarlo siempre te veía de una forma especial…-había seguido la historia camino para una habitación donde habían platos de batalla en todo el lugar.

-¿Terminaron de hablar?-Kai estaba cruzado de brazos.

-Estoy lista Kai-me acerco y me pongo a su lado contrario y saco el lanzador que me prestaron.

-Listo…-Tala se pone en medio de los dos y pone la mano derecha al aire-tres…dos…uno…!Ya!

Lanzo mi blade, ambos rodean el plato y no se acercan al oponente, veo al frente y Kai me mira atento, pero cuando vuelvo a ver el estadio Helaria está siendo atacada sin consideración alguna, me armo de coraje y grito el nombre de Helaria, que reacciona atacando el doble de fuerte a Dranzer, Kai invoca a Dranzer, yo hago lo mismo y ambas bestias bit pelean y tratan de aplacar al otro, Dranzer lanza su sable de llamas, Helaria forma un escudo con sus propias alas y neutraliza el ataque, luego ella forma un tornado para atacar a Dranzer y a Kai de paso pero Dranzer formó una espiral de fuego que igual que Helaria, neutralizó el ataque.

Un choque entre ambos seres ilumina por completo la habitación que después de todos los ataques quedó destrozada la luz se desvanece y quedan ambos blades quietos, un empate.

-Empate-anuncia Tala después de ver ambos blades.

-¿Y ahora?-pienso en voz alta, pesando que nadie me haría caso.

-Haremos la mitad del acuerdo, no te irás, pero estarás lejos de mí, y no te perdono, pero me dirás a fondo lo que ocurrió ¿hecho?

-Hecho-digo no muy convencida.

-bien-toma a Dranzer y me entrega el blade-mañana nos vemos, tenemos que hablar, te buscaré, en lo mientras paséate por ahí.

Sale y ya no dice más, nuevamente me quedo a solas con Tala, que se encontraba al parecer algo atontado por los golpes, solo me mira de reojo y se marcha de ahí.

Salgo y camino a paso lento, me siento completamente sola…y es exactamente por no conocer a nadie y estar lejos de mi casa…no sé lo que ocurre, pero me siento observada de una forma extraña y miro atrás de mí, no veo nada…retomo mi camino y cuando estaba un poco más lejos escucho los pasos de varias personas acercarse hacia mi dirección a toda prisa, no le tomo atención pensando que se trata de chicos de la abadía que llegan tarde a algo…Pero no fue así…

-¡Pero qué tenemos aquí!-escucho de una chica a mis espaldas, volteo y miro a tres chicas viviblemente rudas y fresitas, un escalofrío me recorre la espalda.

La chica que me había habado parecía ser la de la izquierda, castaña oscuro con pequeños rayos dorados, largo y ondulado, con ojos dorados y figura semejante a la de Misao, la acompañaban una chica rubia de coletas pequeñas y cabello lacio con ojos azul marino y un cuerpo algo esquelético; la tercera era algo chaparrita a comparación de las otras dos, un poco llenita, su cabello con un color rojizo muy llamativo y sus ojos con un extraño tono violeta, parecido al café, pero igualmente semejante al violeta.

-Carne fresca-exclama con una voz chillona la rubia.

-Eso parece Anya…-ríe la líder, que en un principio habló.

-Parece que vino de visita…-me mira a detalle la pelirroja-Dasha…se parece a la chica que nos describió Misao…

-Déjame ver…-se me acerca la castaña, que parece llamarse Dasha-¿cómo te llamas?

-Yo…-sentía que algo me decía que no debía decir mi nombre, algo me lo impedía, un nudo en la garganta me impidió hablar y abrir siquiera la boca, eso no era bueno.

-¡HIROMI!-me habla Kai, inmediatamente por instinto volteo y veo a Kai con varios boletos de avión en la mano-¡nos vamos pasado mañana a Japón, la asociación quiere vernos a todos!-me entrega el boleto y se marcha dándole una mirada a las chicas con las que estaba.

-Con que tú eres esa maldita…-se cruza de brazos Dasha-Anya, Noli, creo que la llevaremos de tour por toooda la abadía…-una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en su cara, las otras dos siguieron aquella sonrisa y se colocaron a mis lados, me sujetaron de los antebrazos y me jalaron de forma discreta, traté de oponerme, pero ellas eran más fuertes que yo-tal vez le guste nuestros lugares especiales…

Empezamos a caminar sin rumbo fijo, solo ellas dibujaban en su rostro una sonrisa que bien podía leer sus intenciones, quería correr, quería escapar…Llegamos a una enorme puerta de hierro y ésta se abre sola, entramos y veo una colección enorme de bestias bit, parecía no tener fin hasta que me llevaron a un enorme cilindro que no contenía nada. Entre todas me quitaron la ropa que tenía y me vistieron de una forma algo singular, una playera pegada por completo y un short muy corto igualmente pegado, su fuerza me hacía manejable y la cantidad de ellas contra mí sola les daba una considerable ventaja.

Luego me inyectaron una sustancia apenas me ponía de pié para escapar de aquel lugar…mis fuerzas se fueron, ya no me podía mantener sola de pie…me pusieron diferentes cosas y sin consideración alguna me arrojaron dentro del tubo…mis fuerzas a duras penas regresaban cuando el cilindro empezó a sacar del suelo una sustancia azulada que me cubría y no me dejaba posibilidad de moverme.

-Verás Hiromi…-se me acerca Dasha burlándose visiblemente de mí-este cilindro sirve para experimentos en humanos para extraer su alma, convirtiéndolas en bestias bit…por eso es azulado el líquido, ya que si te das cuenta, con todas las demás criaturas es verde…pero no te angusties, si todo sale mal puede que mueras o salgas sin peligro de ahí, pero si todo sale bien entonces serás la primera bestia bit humana-las tres empezaron a reírse y se colocaron en diferentes lugares de una enorme computadora…para entonces el líquido me llegaba hasta el estómago.

-Llevamos mucho haciendo este experimento, no habíamos hecho esto antes porque no teníamos quien, pero ahora que estás aquí aprovecharemos la oportunidad…haremos lo que Misao siempre quiso-responde Noli, al parecer la pelirroja.

-¿Por…qué…yo…?-pregunto débil, casi inaudible.

-Porque por tu culpa Misao está muerta-concluye sin verme Anya.

El agua me sobrepasa, ya no me queda más que respirar el líquido, no tenía fuerzas para tomar una bocanada de aire, solo pensé en Kai y dejé rodar unas lágrimas…

-No llores, nadie vendrá a sacarte de aquí porque nadie conoce nuestros planes- se sigue burlando de mí Dasha-preparen todo, ya está lista.

El aire se me escapa, puedo ver, puedo respirar un poco al estar dentro de la sustancia…se siente extraño…siento como si estuvieran tocando o percibiendo todo lo que tenía dentro…estómago, pulmones, cerebro, venas, corazón…

Mis ojos se cierran, pero puedo seguir sintiendo todo, escuchando las indicaciones de Dasha a las otras dos, los sonidos de la máquina…los pasos...me pregunto si me volveré a salvar o ahora sí será el fin.

_**Continuará…**_

_Hola! Como están? Supongo que bien n.n_

_Weno como ahora si ando solita iré al grano ¬w¬ seguiré la historia pero en lapsos muuuy largos XD el motivo es la escuela TwT y porque no se me ocurre ya nada para terminar el fic XD por último he decidido no matar a alguien XD weno tal vez si ¬w¬ pero weeno eso ya será luego, no tan lejos ;) pero eso sí: ya tengo iniciado otro fic XD próximamente Prohibido n.n grax a Mariam H., sweetcarmen, Gabe Logan, Utau Hoshina, Kiray Himawari y Tacaema por sus coments! y más a sweetcarmen y Tacaema por sus coments tan geniales! nwn._

_Recuerden más de 2 reviews y seré feliz, si recibo menos ya no lo sigo buajajaja._


	20. Chapter 20

_**-Beyblade le pertenece a Takao Aoki n0n**_

_**-ya era tiempo ¬¬**_

_**-callate x q tu tambn debist ayudarme, para eso te metí akí ¬¬#**_

_**-como saben 3 reviews o ya no se publica ¬¬U**_

_**-Lamento si el capi no sale como lo esperaba, pero en estos días la inspiración no me ha llegado muxos saludos y besos ;D**_

_**.…**_

_**Capitulo 20**_

Sigo escuchando el sonido de las máquinas, las indicaciones de Dasha y siento cómo lentamente desprenden algo de mí…me siento más ligera y conforme pasa el tiempo me siento de una forma diferente; ya no siento la presión del agua y me animo a abrir los ojos lentamente… Veo todo de mayor tamaño y me veo dentro de una pequeña esfera con una luz que me envuelve y de tono rosa pastel.

-Está funcionando-me mira Anya, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y me siento mal al ver lo que me ocurrirá.

-Eso es bueno-se acerca Noli para verme-esperaba ver una arpía, pero parece…-se queda callada y ambas se miran fijamente.

-¿Qué sucede?-se abre paso Dasha sin consideración entre ambas y después de darme un pequeño vistazo me mira con repulsión, no entiendo el porqué y no trato siquiera de moverme-¡Qué asco! Tiene alas de bichos y cuerpo normal…creo que será un insecto.

-No creo que sea eso Dasha…-mira Noli el monitor-al parecer el proceso está por terminar en esa parte y esa es ya su forma definida…sacamos un hada…-me miran nuevamente, trato de hablar, pero no sale ningún sonido de mi garganta.

-Bien será mejor que vayamos a comer algo-indica Dasha dirigiéndose a la puerta-tardará en materializarla y completarla, ya con la forma podemos estar seguras de lo demás, vámonos.

Salen las tres hablando de su gran logro, miro el reloj y marca las 9, el tiempo se me hizo rápido, falta menos tiempo para que Kai se vaya a Japón con los Neoborgs y yo me quedaré atrapada en este lugar como conejillo de indias…me coloco lentamente en posición fetal y comienzo a llorar, mi voz comienza a salir como un pequeño campaneo…ya ni siquiera tengo voz…

Me quedo dormida después de mucho llorar, escucho una voz conocida llamando a Dasha y la puerta se abre, miro atenta y veo a Kai acompañado de Tala, no me miran, no me observan…trato de llamar la atención y no lo logro.

-Mira lo que encontré Kai-se me acerca Tala y empiezo a moverme como puedo, el lugar es estrecho, por lo que me es un poco difícil…

-¿Qué viste?

-Esta pequeña hada…han estado experimentado otra vez…quitemos la sábana para ver qué hacen ahora.

-Déjame ver…se me acerca y se me queda viendo, lo miro a los ojos que para mi tamaño eran enormes y trataba de hablar

-¡Ag!-se queja Tala cuando Kai iba a decir algo, cae de golpe inconsciente y Kai detiene su caída agarrando el brazo

-¿Tala? ¡Tala!-trata de hacerlo reaccionar, pero Tala está muy mal, al voltearlo encuentra una pequeña inyección en la espalda y se la quita.

-¿Cómo supieron de este lugar?-entra Dasha con sus acompañantes

-¿También estás mal de la cabeza? Les diré una cosa que nadie supo más que dos personas que estuvieron cuando ocurrió: Misao estaba loca y se suicidó.

-No estaba loca-se le pone enfrente con una mirada fiera-Te amaba y tú la despreciaste, la cambiaste por alguien que no valía la pena-truena los dedos y Noli alista una pistola con más tranquilizantes.

-Aquí siempre la violencia ¡vaya que nos educaron bien!-sonríe de una forma extraña Kai, una sonrisa que imponía miedo y daba señal de escapar…trato de escapar, pero no lo consigo-¿quién está ahí dentro?

-¿Quién más? Esa perdedora…-Noli quita la sábana y Kai abre los ojos enormemente.

-Suéltenla-ordena, pero las chicas solo se ríen.

-¿Y dejar a medias nuestro mayor logro? Ni locas Kai, ni porque sea el nieto de nuestro patrocinador…-Dasha saca una pistola y la prepara apuntando a Kai en la cabeza.

-No te atreverías-mira Kai desafiante a Dasha.

-¿Tú crees?- se escucha el gatillo ser jalado lentamente y entro en un pánico enorme, grito como puedo Helaria y en segundos una luz ilumina toda la habitación, provocando que todos quedaran cegados y atemorizados al escuchar el gruñido de Helaria.

Helaria se aparece ante todos y con un zarpazo aleja a las tres chicas de ahí dejándolas inconsciente, se dirige hacia la máquina y levanta la garra para destruirla, pero Kai la detiene.

-¡NO! ¡Espera! Si lo haces puede que no vuelva a la normalidad-se acerca y comienza a mover unos botones y siento que regreso poco a poco a la normalidad, nuevamente no puedo abrir los ojos y súbitamente siento que mi corazón se detiene al tiempo que el paro se escucha en la máquina de mis signos vitales.

Quedo en shock, no veo nada y escucho que de golpe rompen en donde me encontraba, siento mi cuerpo caer y me siento muy mal, escucho poco a poco una voz que me llama y otra que me dice que abriera los ojos, con trabajo los abro y veo en primer lugar a Kai, que al parecer me estaba cargando, estaba completamente empapada y al ver al otro lado veo a Helaria con unos ojos preocupados, levanto mi mano lentamente y acaricio su cabellera mientras le sonreía, siento cómo Kai suspira aliviado y llega a mi mente la ilusión de que tal vez llegue a perdonarme.

-¿Estás bien?-me pregunta mientras sigo acostada en sus piernas.

-Creo que si-hablo normal, pero mi voz casi no se escucha, pareciera que no debí hablar cuando estaba ahí encerrada.

-Te afectó haber gritado- menciona Helaria con un tono de voz suave pero a la vez imponente-¿cierto?

-Si…-cada vez se escuchaba más escasa, me estaba quedando sin voz, lentamente me levanto hasta quedar sentada.

-Vaya problema-la voz de Helaria empezó a sonar lentamente como dos-y a mí también me afectó…-se da la vuelta-buscaré algo para componer esto-desaparece lentamente.

-¿Y Tala?-pregunto viendo a Kai.

-Está sedado, tardará en reaccionar…-voltea a verlo.

-Perdón…-bajo la mirada, mi voz ya no se oía.

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunta viendo que había salido un pequeño sonido de mi boca.

Niego con la cabeza y le sonrío, pero unas lágrimas salen y las limpio antes de que según yo, él las viera.

-No veo el por qué lloras-se pone de pie-mañana tendremos que ir a Japón, así que hazme el favor de arreglar tus cosas, adelántate y yo me encargo de Tala.

Solo asiento y me voy con la cara agachada, empiezo a divagar por el lugar y encuentro por fin mi habitación después de muchas vueltas, entro y al entrar encuentro a Helaria dibujando con una uña suya unos símbolos en el piso y un círculo grande en el centro con uno mucho más pequeño pegado a él pero al mismo tiempo fuera de él. Otro círculo pequeño al límite de los símbolos.

-Ponte en el centro, siéntate y cuando te diga tocarás el círculo pequeño con la mano completa-asiento y me dirijo al círculo para sentarme, Helaria solo sopló un pequeño polvo y eso bastó para que se iluminara por completo mi entorno-ahora-al mismo tiempo que ella todo como me dijo el círculo pequeño y en un segundo todos los símbolos y los círculos desaparecieron mientras ascendían en una luz que pasó de verde claro a plateado-Listo, ¿cómo te sientes?-su voz volvió a ser la misma.

-Mejor-era cierto, me sentía mejor y mi voz volvió a la normalidad.

-Bien, entonces te dejo…-se desvanece poco a poco para volver a su collar.

Me pongo de pie y empiezo a arreglar las cosas para el día siguiente, pero no dejaba de derramar lágrimas ¿era necesario tanto? Sentía que si me volvía a pasar otro infortunio de esa magnitud me suicidaría sin dudarlo, yo ya estaba al límite.

Llegada la noche me sumo en una depresión que me deja dormir hasta que ya no puedo pensar más, hasta que siento que ya no puedo llorar más. Para que al día siguiente solo me la pasara vagando en la abadía sin rumbo fijo. Tala me toca el hombro después de que me siento en una banca con la mirada baja.

-¿Sucede algo?-se sienta a mi lado.

-Tala…nada-finjo una sonrisa, parece que no se la cree-¿Cómo sigues?

-Mejor, solo fue sedante así que no pasará a mayores.

-Eso es bueno-sigo con mi sonrisa fingida.

-¿Lloraste toda la noche?-me sorprende su comentario, lo miro sorprendida y el no parece inmutarse.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tu mirada te delata, igual que tus ojos…-sigue indiferente, me sigue sorprendiendo su actitud.

-No le digas nada a los demás…

-Bien-se levanta y se va-te esperamos a la hora acordada para salir.

-De acuerdo.

Tala se marcha, no sin antes dejar en claro una pequeña señal de preocupación, La hora llegó y estaba lista preparando lo poco que había traído por Helaria y encuentro a Kai con Tala y el resto de los Demolitions Boys con su equipaje, subimos al carro y esperamos en silencio llegar al aeropuerto, llegamos y entramos sin más, era primera clase y de haber estado en otras circunstancias y en otro estado estaría feliz.

Me toca sentarme con Kai, me siento incómoda, no encuentro motivo alguno para verlo a la cara, evado todo lo que puedo el verlo para que él no se diera cuenta de lo que Tala sí.

-Necesitamos hablar-habla una vez que el avión despegó.

-…-pienso en si preguntar o dejar que el me lo aclare, solo lo miro de reojo.

-Con respecto a lo de Brooklyn.

_**Continuará…**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**-ahh q genial volver a escribir -w-**_

_**-seee, que genial es molestarte... -w-**_

_**-pero es época navideña y x so no me molestarás y después de muxo publico el capi 21 ;D**_

_**-cierto, no molestaré o.o pro t tardast demasiado -.-U**_

_**-amm más d 3 reviews y seré feliz... -w- y beyblade no me pretenece sino a Takao Aoki, si no fuera de él entonces esto no sería un fanfic y no habrían fics tan hermosos como los d aki o3o COOOMENZAMOS!**_

_**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**_

_**Capítulo 21**_

La plática con Kai fue larga debido a los detalles que le di y a todo lo mínimo le di una importancia para que entendiera mejor y no fuera tan terco con su forma de ver lo ocurrido, aún cuando el avión aterrizó, cuando llegamos al dojo Kai se alejó de mí como si no hubiera sido más que la encargada de llevarlo a su lugar de hospedaje, la sorpresa fue grande al ver a mis padres y tía llorando al verme, corrieron y me abrazaron con fuerza mientras seguía en el auto que nos llevó al dojo, como si no me hubieran visto en años a pesar de haber pasado solo cuatro días, comprendo a la perfección su angustia, yo tuve la culpa al no poder hablarles por todo lo ocurrido. A decir verdad había olvidado por completo a mis parientes.

-Hiromi…mi niña-decía mi madre mientras que con un abrazo lloraba en mi hombro-no nos vuelvas a hacer eso, no vuelvas a escapar así…

-Hiromi ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto? ¿Hicimos algo para que huyeras de esa manera?-replicaba mi tía.

-No, nada de eso, ocurrió una locura y estuve ahí…-trato de calmar a mi familia.

-Te saco de ahí ahora mismo-dice mi padre mientras alejaba a mi madre y se preparaba para cargarme.

-No es necesario papá-le digo alejándolo un poco de mi.

-¿Pero entonces cómo nos vamos a casa? Tienes mucho qué explicar jovencita-decía con tono severo.

-Hiromi puede caminar por sí sola-dijo Kai con los brazos cruzados, como cansado por ver la escena.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Eso no es posible! Tú sabes muy bien sobre su situación-dice Takao algo enojado dispuesto a ayudar a mi padre a cargarme para ir a casa mientras todos los demás salen al oír el escándalo.

-Takao, no es broma-lo alejo al mismo tiempo que salgo lentamente del carro.

-¿Hiromi?- dicen completamente sorprendidos, nuevamente me abraza mi familia y todos quedan sorprendidos, alcancé a ver de paso a los padres de Max y toda la familia de Takao, además de algunos integrantes del torneo.

-Lamento haberlos preocupado, enserio-bajo la cabeza completamente roja por tanta gente que veía el drama.

-Hiromi-escucho a mi derecha, volteo y encuentro a Brooklyn con un ojo morado que se estaba recuperando favorablemente, sus ojos parecían humedecerse.

-Broo…-suelto un poco el abrazo y mis padres voltean a verlo.

-Qué gusto que vuelvas a caminar-sonríe, vuelvo a ver su típica sonrisa, ahora se ve sincera y no como todas las demás, sin embargo no se acerca, solo se da la vuelta y entra al dojo acompañado de Ming y de Mystel.

Prefiero omitir lo que ocurrió después, solo diré que me hablaron y hablaron, no les tomé importancia, solo escuchaba susurros a mi alrededor y mi mente fue ocupada con la figura de Brooklyn, se veía feliz, pero sentí que ocultaba algo, a la hora de la cena tuvimos que abarcar toda la casa de tantas personas que habían; todos me hacían plática debido a lo ocurrido, menos el equipo BEGA y los Neoborgs. Al final, la noche se me hizo larga y no pude descansar, algo me incomodaba y no me dejaba tranquila ya dejando de lado lo de Brooklyn.

-Deberías intentar dormir-escucho a Helaria desde el collar mientras se alumbra.

-No puedo…-le respondo en la cama mirando el techo como si fuera una maravilla.

-Son las cuatro y no has pegado los ojos, deberías DORMIR eso hacen los humanos-me regaña, quien diría que una Bestia Bit que fue sanguinaria y traicionera me cuidaría ahora como una leona protectora a su cría.

-Es irónico lo que me dices ¿no te parece?-no pude mantenerme callada, ese pensamiento me llegó y no pude evitar sacarlo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Eras vil según me contaste y ahora te comportas conmigo como el ser más dulce del mundo…es porque necesitas mi energía ¿cierto?

-En cierto grado…si…pero aún así me das…-se queda callada, como buscando una palabra.

-¿Te doy qué? ¿Lástima? ¿Asco? Normalmente actúas de esa forma…-digo con un pequeño tono de tristeza-eso sentí cuando me enfrenté a Misao…

-De hecho no, y recuerdo lo que ocurrió ahí… ¿sabes qué me das?-me pregunta.

-¿Qué?-digo con algo de curiosidad.

-Ternura…cariño…

-…-reflexioné sus palabras, nunca las había escuchado de ella, me eran extrañas…

-Ahora ya duerme…ah, y nunca las volveré a usar-deja de brillar, cierro los ojos y trato de conciliar el sueño que ya después logré.

En la mañana me alisté como cada mañana, tomo la misma ruta y las mismas cosas, que vienen siendo una lista para sugerir calentamientos y normas, llego al mismo dojo y lo único diferente que veo es la casa completamente llena de chicos de diferentes países durmiendo en el suelo de donde sea. Tomo un leve suspiro y tomo el mismo carácter de antes, la de ser mandona y en parte odiosa, la misma de hace unas cuantas semanas.

-¡ARRIBA TODOS!-grito con la cartulina que llevaba enrollada simulando ser un altavoz, pocos se levantaron, les di los buenos días y le di una bolsa a cada uno con algo pequeño de comer.

-Buenos días-me menciona Julia tallándose los ojos.

-Lamento ser tosca, pero es efectivo para levantarlos-le sonrío.

-No importa-abre la bolsita y me voltea a ver feliz por el contenido-y gracias-saca un pedazo de pan con una cajita de leche.

-¡ARRIBA!-vuelvo a gritarles con un despertador bastante ruidoso, ya todos se levantan a excepción de mis dolores de cabeza: Takao y Daichi.

Tomo un chile jalapeño, uno de los que había traído mi tía por encargo mío, aprovecho un bostezo y se lo pongo en la boca como me recomendó Rei, primero a Takao que tardó en comérselo, luego a Daichi, que se lo comió más rápido. Todos se quedaban viendo atentos la reacción de ambos chicos.

Daichi fue el primero en despertar: gritó y de un salto corrió hasta llegar al lago y saltaba sobre los que estaban impidiendo el camino para luego meter la cabeza en el agua y quedarse ahí por un buen rato. Takao se despertó con otro grito y corrió hasta la cocina gritando para terminar atrancándose de agua. Me pareció gracioso ver aquello, pero no tanto como para reír sin parar; a los demás les ocurrió lo opuesto: se caían de la risa por lo que hacían uno y otro, ya cuando estuvieron despiertos mostré el programa y se los mostré, todos estuvieron a favor a excepción de los Neoborgs, que decidieron entrenar solos y BEGA, que estaba ausente. El almuerzo fue agitado, nadie se ponía de acuerdo y todos hacían lo que querían, más pasaron el tiempo comiendo y reclamando su parte que entrenando al tiempo que correspondía.

Yo estaba resignada, algo me seguía incomodando y cuando estaban entrenando fui con Kenny para ver en qué podía ayudarlo, para mi sorpresa me pidió ayudar a entrenar a Takao con Helaria, le expliqué que no tenía blade y me pidió que buscara uno aunque sea prestado, pues necesitaba los datos de inmediato. Salí del dojo y fui a caminar; pasé por varias tiendas, pero no encontraba un blade parecido al de Brooklyn y él no estaba presente, solo pasando dificultades por las exigencias de Helaria, de en mi mente decía sus gustos.

-"Mira ahí"-me dice cuando pasamos junto al parque-"pasa la calle".

-"¿La calle? Debemos ir a una tienda, no a un parque…ni pienses que robaré los blades de los niños"

-"No lo harás, aunque no es mala idea…en fin, tu solo ve y quédate quieta donde encontraste a Misao antes de que te aventara a la calle"

Paso la calle, camino por el parque hasta estar justo donde Misao fingió pedirme perdón y confesó que Kai me quería más que a ella… el recuerdo revivió en cuanto reconocí la zona.

**Flash back**

_Brooklyn, que estaba a mi lado, se detiene viendo al frente, era Misao, que me llama con una mirada de arrepentida y avergonzada..._

_-Hiromi...-voy hacia ella, ya fuera del parque y cerca de la calle._

_-Dime-le digo de una forma desconfiada._

_-Hiromi...-empieza a sollozar-perdóname, perdóname..._

_-¿De qué hablas?-siento que se burla de mí, lo digo de una forma enojada, pero trato de hacerme la desentendida._

_-¡Ay Hiromi! Eres tan buena persona...ya entiendo porqué te quiere tanto Kai...-me abraza con más fuerza-por eso debes morir...-siento un escalofríos y siento que me arroja contra la calle._

_Cierro los ojos fuerte como reflejo de lo que me hizo, solo siento un dolor agudo en todo el cuerpo...no siento más...tampoco puedo abrir los ojos...solo escucho a Kai maldiciendo a Misao mientras los demás piden a gritos ayuda…_

**Flash back**

Siento un escalofrío al recordar todo lo ocurrido, la luz de Helaria me hace reaccionar al estar un rato quieta.

-"Revisa en el arbusto de la derecha, ten cuidado al meter la mano"

-"¿Qué planeas?"-le pregunto estando arrodillada frente al arbusto y meto poco a poco la mano.

-"Ya lo verás"

Meto la mano, no siento nada… la meto con mayor confianza y todo algo frío que al contacto me corta el dedo índice…regreso la mano por reflejo y decido mejor mover aquella pequeña maleza y luego meter nuevamente la mano aún sin ver aquello que me lastimó. Toco el suelo y siento nuevamente aquel objeto frío, lo tomo y lo saco, esperaba todo menos esto…

-"¿Sorprendida?"-pregunta Helaria, sigo callada.

-Esto es…-susurro en voz alta.

-"El blade de Misao"-lo observo a detalle, al parecer tenía un poco de sangre entre el anillo de ataque…sabía de quien era… sabía que era de Brooklyn-"quiero usarlo como mi transporte".

_**Continuará…**_


	22. Chapter 22

_-aww… x.x (golpeada en la cabeza, tre chipotes, uno sobre otro)._

_-Por fin actualizas ¬¬ (palo de escoba en la mano derecha) como verán Kira no ha hecho ningún capi debido a causas mayores… cofcofescuelacofcof…y ahora que andaba de perezosa la golpee de parte de todos los lectores por tanta demora._

_-Itai… x.x este capi estuvo mucho tiempo guardado e inconcluso, espero sea de su agrado y perdón la tardanza T_T_

_-Te lo merecías ¬¬ (aprieta el bendito garrote o palo) ¿o me dirás que no te la has pasado mejor dibujando?_

_-Nooo o.o! ya no me pegues TT0TT ya lo terminé… y a mi no me pegues…pegale a los profes por ser tan… (Censura y golpe en la cabeza por la palabra, cuarto chipote XD)._

_-Como saben Beyblade no le pertenece a esta floja, le pertenece a Takao Aoki, la historia es con fines de diversión, disfruten la lectura y después de 4 pediré acutalización a esta burra ¬¬__ o.o!_

_-Nooooo! Soy muy joven para morir por un desvarío fallido mío TT0TT_

_-¿Qué yo soy qué?( agarra el palo y lo último que se ve es una nube de humo)_

_-! O0O!_

_**Capítulo 22**_

-"El blade de Misao"-lo observo a detalle, al parecer tenía un poco de sangre entre el anillo de ataque…sabía de quien era… sabía que era de Brooklyn-"quiero usarlo como mi transporte"-antes de que terminara un choque eléctrico me hizo soltar el blade-"Parece que no quiere que estés con él".

-No me pregunto por qué…-tomo un pequeño papel y lo tomo-me ayudarás a saber sobre sus ataques…

-"¿Usarás a Dranzer Moon?"

-Tal vez, pero creo que no sería correcto, todo dependerá de Kai…

-"¿Él qué tienen que ver? ¡Por dios Hiromi! Debes de dejar de lado a ese tipo, te hará daño si sigues así".

-No lo hago por él, lo hago por la memoria de Misao, después de todo, la conoció mejor que yo y al parecer no me quiere Dranzer Moon cerca…

Guardo aquel blade rojo en un bolsillo con cuidado y me alejo hacia la casa de Takao a paso rápido, pues me había retrasado bastante al buscar el blade; apenas llegué, Kenny me pide que lo acompañe y lo sigo, me muestra diferentes gráficas en la pantalla de DIZZY y me pide que me enfrente primero con Max, que era el más bajo por las mejoras del blade según las gráficas que me mostró. Le pido algo de tiempo y pido a todos un pequeño receso, no pierdo tiempo y me acerco a Kai, que apenas recogía su blade del plato al mismo tiempo que Takao.

-Kai, quiero hablar contigo a solas-digo algo nerviosa, siento algo de miedo al esperar su respuesta.

-¿Para qué?-dice indiferente.

-Solo…quiero hablar.

-Bien, pero que sea rápido.

Después de haber hablado con el por todo el viaje, Kai volvió a ser como antes a pesar de que no me perdonó del todo, seguía algo desconfiado conmigo, no lo culparé, también con lo que hablamos en el transcurso del viaje me hizo comprender que la mayor parte de las personas que conoció en su infancia lo han traicionado y engañado, parecía que ya nada podía haber entre los dos.

-Encontré esto-saco el blade de Misao una vez que estamos solos.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?-lo mira sorprendido, parecía que veía un fantasma.

-Helaria me llevó hacia él.

-"Quiero usar ese blade como transporte y como arma para aplastar tu avelucha por ser tan testarudo con Hiromi"- brilla el collar y comenta como si fuera lo más simple del mundo, quedo paralizada por sus palabras mientras Kai frunce el ceño.

-No hay que ser tan agresiva Helaria-le digo nerviosa, no sé porqué los nervios.

-"Solo digo la verdad, quiero derrotar a este niño, se ha pasado de orgulloso y aún no acepta todo lo que le dices, ¡a mi parecer no es posible!".

-¡Tampoco para mí tu actitud!-cubro el collar y suspiro resignada, frente a mi estaba Kai algo enojado y fastidiado, ya se estaba yendo, pero yo seguía con el blade de Misao-¡Kai!

-Haz lo que quieras con él, a decir verdad no lo quiero tener-me voltea a ver con un tono de tristeza en su voz, pero indiferente al que lo veía.

-"¿Ya ves? ¡Te dije que no le importaría!"-dice Helaria cuando Kai volvió con los chicos.

-No creo que esté muy feliz de ver el blade…

-"No es nuestro problema, ahora vamos a hacer un pequeño hechizo de traslado para que me pase de este collar a ese blade por el tiempo que sea, antes ya había pasado al blade, pero ahora ya no puedo"

Solo asiento y sigo las indicaciones de Helaria, hacer un círculo de sal con su nombre en letras griegas a lo largo del círculo, tuve que pedirle a Kenny que buscara el abecedario y cómo se escribiría el nombre, en lo mientras Kenny seguiría viendo el avance de los chicos, que al parecer estaban ya un poco cansados. Al terminar de escribir y poner el collar y el blade se vio una luz negra que salía del collar y entraba al blade mientras tomaba la forma de Helaria de una forma extraña.

Una vez que Helaria entró al blade este cambió sus colores de rojo sangre solo a figuras negras con rojo sangre, predominando el negro, los detalles rojos eran raros, parecía que lo habían pintado con un pincel y se habían tardado mucho en ello. Voy con Kenny y pide un receso, salimos a comer algo para matar el tiempo y entonces volví a un ambiente que había olvidado con todo este embrollo…los onigiris, el sushi…la mostaza…la diversión de cuando estaba con mis amigos…Los pleitos con Takao…pero aún así sentía que algo faltaba…

De regreso a la casa de Takao, me topo inesperadamente con alguien que había extrañado en estos días, tal vez por sus fechorías con Rei, tal vez porque ya sentía que era uno de mis mejores amigos.

-¡Brooklyn!-Brooklyn solo sonríe y camina de largo, no me hizo plática ni nada, se me hizo singular su actitud y lo miré extrañada.

-Desde que lo golpeó Kai no ha vuelto a querer estar con nosotros, nos pasa de largo y no nos dirige la palabra, fue algo raro-me susurra Rei cuando Brooklyn ya se aleja.

-Supongo que fue algo severo lo que ocurrió entre los dos.

-Algo, no supe bien las cosas, pero Garland dice que Brooklyn anda de rencoroso con todos los del equipo, eso solo se lo dijo a Takao, que luego como es de esperar, nos lo contó.

-Me preocupa, Brooklyn no es así.

-Lo sé… ¿qué te parece si vamos a visitarlo después del calentamiento?-sonríe Rei algo pícaro.

-De acuerdo-le regreso la sonrisa complacida.

En segundos estábamos entrenando en el dojo de Takao…Kenny en la laptop, Max y Kai estaban sentados y Takao en la cocina por algo de comer, es algo "curioso e inusual" hablando sarcásticamente, Rei me atacaba como si fuera peligrosa, aún estaba aprendiendo y lograba evadirlo, pero no del todo, lo único que lograba hacer era acelerar el ritmo de la pelea y pegarle a Rei cuando lo evadía, no lograba gran cosa comparando los enfrentamientos de ellos.

-¡Drigger, ataca!-dice Rei, invocando a Drigger para darle más fuerza a sus ataques-has durado demasiado Hiromi, es bastante bueno viendo que en el camión hiciste un desastre ¿lo recuerdas?

-¡Cómo olvidarlo!-me sentí avergonzada al recordarlo.

-"Ahora es cuando…"-escucho a Helaria llegar a mi mente cierro los ojos, suspiro y miro a Rei poniendo toda mi fuerza según yo sentía.

-¡Helaria, ataca ya con alas espejo!-Helaria sale de su blade y se muestra de gran tamaño, era más grande que Drigger por mucho y su pelaje blanco brillaba por demás, pero su figura se fue deformando hasta formar un ángel con vestimenta griega y ojos felinos, más felinos a los de Rei o Mao.

-¿Forma humana?-dice Max sorprendido mientras que las alas protegían el blade y formaban una barrera de cristal que al impacto se destruían y regresaban como ataque a Drigger, que de no haber evadido el ataque hubiera sido fatal.

-Confío en ti Helaria…-le susurro mientras vuelve a su forma original-¡utiliza diamante rojo!

-Ya hasta conoce las técnicas de Helaria-escucho decir a Takao algo sorprendido, es verdad…tengo poco tiempo con el blade y ya se sus ataques, de algo sirve hablar con ella de vez en cuando…bueno, a cada rato…

-Drigger evade y utiliza Raya vertical del trueno-dice Rei algo impactado por el ataque de Helaria.

-Se sale de las gráficas-dice Kenny completamente en pánico-¡Helaria supera a todas nuestras bestias bit!

-Helaria, evade y…-no pude terminar de decir mi próximo ataque cuando mi blade sale por los aires, fui lenta al reaccionar ante el ataque.

-Por dios Hiromi…-dice sofocado Rei, cuando lo veo está casi cayendo al suelo-es demasiado fuerte todo eso… ¿Cómo puedes controlarlo?

-No lo sé…-miro a Helaria, volver a su blade, en ese momento mi fuerza se desvanece y recuerdo que solo soy una pila para Helaria en las peleas, pierdo la fuerza de mis piernas y se doblan sin poderlo evitar, caigo en brazos de Kai, comienzo a ver borroso.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunta Kenny preocupado.

-Sí, solo estoy algo casada…-cierro lentamente los ojos a causa del cansancio.

Todo está negro, abro un poco los ojos y me encuentro en el mismo sendero de la otra vez, esta vez son dos seres alados blancos de piel, con cabello rojo y rayos negros, ojos color morado, sus alas no eran de ángeles, sino de vampiros, cada uno custodiando cada entrada con brazos cruzados y que al verme caminaron lento hacia mí.

-Nos has de recordar pequeña…-uno habló mientras se convertía en Kai.

-Después de todo, no solo hacemos pesadillas-el otro toma la voz y apariencia de Brooklyn, lentamente me alejo, pero no encuentro escapatoria al sentir el árbol que bloquea mi paso.

-Déjenla, la traje porque necesito hablar con ella-Helaria aparece acostada en el pedazo de pilar de siempre.

-Mi señora, no hemos tomado víctimas, ella es humana…-vuelven al mismo tiempo a su forma anterior y le hacen reverencia a Helaria.

-Lo sé, pero ella es mi ama, por lo tanto cuídenla y protéjanla, no se la coman…en cuanto a ti Hiromi…-se baja y camina hacia mí con decisión-necesito que te vuelvas más fuerte que ahora.

-¿Qué debo hacer?-pregunto temiendo que me pida algo horrendo a mi moral.

-Lo único que debes hacer…

Despierto después de que me cae algo de agua a la cara, reacciono poco a poco, ahora estaba en brazos de alguien que no esperaba: Brooklyn, mi entorno, mi propia casa, especificando la sala, frente a mí y con una pequeña botella de agua, Rei.

-Broo… ¡qué gusto!-lo saludo feliz.

-Señorita, no esperábamos que reaccionara tan pronto, la esperábamos un poco más de tiempo dormida-Frente a mí estaban los mismos chicos o demonios de mi sueño, cabello rojo con rayos negros largo hasta los hombros y sujetados por pequeñas trenzas, una cada quien, piel blanca y agradables a la vista, lo único diferente eran sus ojos, uno tenía el ojo derecho en lugar de morado un color verde y el otro tenía la misma situación con su ojo izquierdo... ¿qué sucede aquí?

_**Continuará…**_


	23. Chapter 23

_Después de años de ausencia vuelvo para terminar este fic, terminar una linda etapa de mi vida (ingreso a la Prepa cuando inicié el Fic) para iniciar otra (primer año concluido de universidad… si ya soy una momia ._.)_

_De antemano Gracias a MALOSFICS por sus comentarios y darme "fama" (no sin antes mencionar las críticas que si no me mencionan yo ni por enterada) por quedarse sus críticas y no decírmelas, creo que esto se volverá primera planilla en su foro xDU quien lo quera me dice y se lo paso, No hay problem :3_

_Para rematar, solo haré otro capítulos para concluir la historia, gracias por seguirme mandando reviews a pesar de su olvido, pero buscaba mejorar el estilo para señores críticos xDU_

_Pero hay que admitirlo… NUNCA haré completamente felices a todos, sin más por ahora les dejo el fic _

_PD: mentadas en review o mensaje privado, grashiaaaas!_

DISCLAIMER: Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Takao Aoki, de lo contrario no sería FanFic :3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capítulo 23**_

La lluvia se estrellaba contra mi ventana, suspiré mientras admiraba la caída de cada gota fusionada con otras. La razón de mi estado había sido evidente algunos días atrás: Estaba muriendo rápidamente. ¿Cómo lo sabía? El doctor lo había mencionado como algo que me desgastó a partir del accidente provocado por Misao; "Aún muerta buscaba mi perdición" susurré cuando supe el diagnóstico definitivo. Pero ninguno de los chicos lo sabía exceptuando mis padres y los nuevos invasores de mi casa.

-Señorita es hora de cenar- abrió la puerta uno de los nuevos intrusos en mi casa, quienes se ganaron el cariño de mi familia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su cabello se lo pintó de otro color para diferenciarlo de su "hermano", ya no lo tenía rojo con rayos negros, sino al revés… Se notó al momento su preferencia por esos colores en la estética, se dio a conocer como Aetos, su hermano, con el mismo aspecto al que conocí, se llamaba Ajax según sus palabras cuando se presentaron con mis padres.

-Ya voy…- estaba desanimada, no tenía ánimos de salir ni de reír, es justificable después de una noticia así.

-Como humana te portas de una forma patética- dijo en un pequeño susurro, igual le había oído- Baja de una buena vez, tus amigos vinieron a ver cómo sigues y no bajas aún cuando ya sonó el timbre.

-Sí, claro…- Me levanté y me puse un suéter, en mi habitación existía calor casi todo el tiempo exceptuando cuando abría la ventana, caso contrario de la planta baja, donde siempre estaba fresco por siempre estar ventilada la casa.

Bajé después de maquillar un poco mis desvelos y llantos de mi cara, en parte me sentía avergonzada por lo que sucedía, pero no entendía por qué. Todos charlaban amenamente y me sentí fuera de lugar, me sentía la amargada a pesar de saber de sobra que era la gruñona, la mandona, la enojona del grupo… Pero intenté cambiar lo más que pude sin poder controlar del todo mi temperamento.

Todos voltearon a verme, un nerviosismo me invadió y di un paso para atrás inconscientemente, supongo que aparentó que me desvanecía, porque al momento se pusieron de pie mientras una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en el rostro de Ajax y Aetos. Solté una leve risa nerviosa disculpándome por asustarlos, nadie dijo nada contradiciéndome o preguntando mi estado, solo se sentaron en silencio.

-¿Y bien Hiromi? ¿Cómo sigues?- Preguntó Takao soltando un suspiro.

-Bien, mucho mejor…

-Nos preocupamos mucho al no verte por una semana, ni podernos comunicar contigo- secundó Kenny con preocupación.

-No… ¿No se podían comunicar?-miré de reojo donde se hallaban mis padres, quienes solo sonrieron a todos y se marcharon sabiendo que me encontraba bien y tranquila- lo siento chicos, no sabía…

-No te preocupes, preguntamos antes de venir- sonrió Rei con tranquilidad- Por eso nos hallamos aquí, para ver tu estado, parece que sucedieron muchas cosas- vio de reojo a los hermanos.

-Ellos son Ajax y Aetos, se quedarán temporalmente en lo que encuentran un lugar donde quedarse, se quedaron por su ayuda al cuidarme…- los veía y presentaba dependiendo quien mencionaba, ambos solo presentaron una breve reverencia- su oficio es de "mayordomos", por decirlo así…

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Brooklyn intrigado viendo a los ojos a Ajax, el más próximo a Brooklyn, se habían visto los hermanos, Rei y Brooklyn cuando me desmayé, pero fue una sorpresa para ellos verlos ahí.

-Nos educaron para servir de muchedumbre, estaremos a disposición de quien lo requiera cuando lo requiera- Ajax se inclinaba y mostraba respeto ante todos, lástima que conmigo no eran así.

-¡Vaya! Eso si es suerte- mencionó Max sorprendido.

-Sí, se ganaron a mis padres…

-Señorita me parece que debe aclararles algunas cosas…- Aetos me interrumpe con una media sonrisa surcando su rostro. Solo suspiré resignada.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunta Rei ya preocupado.

-Me diagnosticaron un mal que me mata rápido aparentemente… Producido por el accidente que me provocó Misao…- bajé la mirada, no quería ver sus caras. Un silencio incómodo se formó en el ambiente.

-Ya estabas bien- dijo con indiferencia Kai, igual no me atreví a ver su cara por la situación latente.

-Apareció de repente… Los doctores no sabían que se desarrollara por accidentes de ese tipo…- solo tres personas sabíamos el motivo mítico de ese mal, pero no podíamos pregonarlo por doquier.

-¿Has ido con otro doctor? Puede ser error médico- Takao mostró inquietud en sus palabras.

-Con tres, todos concordaron…- mi tía entró a la habitación con los ojos llorosos- Chicos, quiero pedirles… quiero pedirles sus bestias bit… -soltó el llanto después de decirlo.

-Tía, no pueden hacer eso, ni sabemos cómo utilizarlas- caminé hacia ella para abrazarla y consolarla.

-Hija, esos espíritus pueden reaccionar con Helaria, volverla fuerte y curarte de tu mal- dijo casi fuera de sí, como en un trance- si ellos se la dan… si ellos se la dan te salvas, solo es un pequeño sacrificio… ¡ya deberán retirarse!

-No tía, son herencias, no es algo que pueden dar así como así- la abrazo tratando de consolarla- No le tengo miedo a la muerte… Enserio no.

-Pero Helaria…

-Helaria ya me ayudó con ayudarme a caminar… -No les dije ese día cómo volví a caminar, solo consideraron eso como un milagro, debía mantenerlo en secreto, pero no quería arriesgar a lo más valioso de los chicos por mí.

-¿Co-cómo?- Mi tía habló ya confundida.

-La señorita Hiromi es la batería de nuestra señora Helaria- soltó Ajax mostrando una sonrisa siniestra, provocó terror con sólo sonreír- Su vida ahora le pertenece a Helaria.

Solté una lágrima, era cierto eso… Aquellas palabras las consideré como el pacto con el Diablo, vendí mi vida a algo, me interrogaron mientras se ponían de pié todos sin excepción. Solo asentí mientras soportaba el nudo en mi garganta. Los hermanos sonrieron discretamente mientras caminaban hacia mi tía y hacia mí. De golpe nos separaron y Ajax me abrazó mientras Aetos sacaba un cuchillo.

-Nosotros por otra parte, nos alimentamos de miedos, almas, tristezas… Y no pudimos encontrar alimento más grande que Hiromi diciendo su condición frente a ustedes y su familia para después atacarles con todo este drama… Díganme ¿qué harían por ella?- Ajax al terminar de hablar mostró una uña demasiado larga amenazando mi cuello.

-¿Porqué yo? Soy mandona, algo odiosa, pero estudiosa, buena amiga, algo testaruda- susurré, un silencio se formó llamando la atención incluso de los hermanos- trato de ser buena hija, buena amiga, buen ejemplo… No lo entiendo… No lo entiendo…- las lágrimas brotaron poco a poco mojando la mano de Ajax y la manga de su camisa- ¡QUIERO MORIR YA!- grité sin pensarlo

Una ráfaga de viento invadió el lugar como si un huracán rojizo destruyera la casa. Ajax y Aetos retrocedieron asustados, no se veía nada, solo el paso del viento y mezclado con él algunos rostros deformes y cráneos. Todo un escenario siniestro. Por reflejo me dejé caer y cubrí mi cabeza cerrando los ojos; unas botas con tacones sonaron mientras el viento se desvanecía, dejando todo intacto antes de su llegada. Abro un poco los ojos, vi frente a mi unas botas negras, un traje de guerrera estilo moderno color rojo decorado con un sable color plata con dorado y una cabellera rojiza sujetado con un listón negro en una coleta, pero lo que más llamaba la atención, eran sus ojos estilo felino con un tono cambiante de amarillo a rojo.

-¿Realmente buscas tu muerte… Hiromi?

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
